Shōgun
by Ares-sama
Summary: En el antiguo Japón las familias y los Clanes pelean entre ellos por el poder en una guerra que lleva 80 años que parece no tener fin. Dos princesas de distintas familias deberán luchar por proteger a su pueblo y evitar caer en los brazos del amor de sus enemigos. Dos jóvenes guerreros que luchan por cambiar el destino de su nación. NXH. Harem. Fic oscuro
1. Princesas

Mi nuevo fic y mi nuevo proyecto, a diferencia de muchos otros de mis fics, este tiene una tematica realmente distinta no solo por ser fuera de la serie si no también por el contexto semi historia que tendrá.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente.

Diálogos — bla, bla, bla —

Pensamientos "bla,bla, bla"

* * *

Capitulo I:

Las princesas

En el año de 1500 es la sangrienta época de los estados en guerra. Una guerra civil comenzó hace ochenta años cuando el ultimo Shogun Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki murió y sin una descendencia clara sus hijos comenzaron una guerra por el dominio de todo Japón, al poco tiempo todo el clan Ōtsutsuki desapareció en las arenas del tiempo.

Itachi desenvaino su espada, con los ojos cerrados espero la carga de su oponente. Cerro lentamente sus ojos concentrándose, pensando en la nada, abandonando todo pensamiento incensario en su mente, su oponente un monstruo de gran tamaño de más de dos metros, blandiendo una espada de igual tamaño pero con una total falta de disciplina y de carácter, con gritos vulgares contra el Uchiha.

Itachi solo espero el momento indicado, cuando la flor cayó al suelo escucho el gran salto de su oponente y consiguió esquivarlo rápidamente y cuando este le dio la espalda por su gran torpeza al no poder girar, Itachi tomo su katana y lo atravesó.

El Samurai enemigo que luchaba por el antiguo y a la vez decadente clan Abe comenzó a caer al suelo. Itachi solo abrió los ojos y observo aquel campo de batalla.

El Clan Uchiha estaba decidido a conquistar la rica provincia de Hokkaidō, la isla al más al norte de todo Japon, su gran tamaño, sus minas y sus campos de arroz proporcionarían una brillante cantidad de recursos para el avance de su pueblo más adelante hacia el norte. O eso era lo que Madara Uchiha su abuelo había dicho.

Itachi no era un estúpido y sabía que las ambiciones de su abuelo iban más allá de lo que muchos pensaban, ese hombre no deseaba el bien de nadie más que el suyo.

El campo de batalla era enorme, no solo por que sucedía en varias partes tanto en el mar como en tierra, ya que la ciudadela de Hakodate se encontraba en un sitio estratégico para la conquista de Hokkaidō, aunque en palabras sencillas de Itachi, no era más que una maldita fortaleza que era más digna de ser una tumba para sus residentes que su hogar.

El sonido de la caballería lo saco de sus pensamientos, parecía ser que el clan yamanaka había venido en ayuda de sus antiguos señores, pero eso no importaba solo era otro viejo clan que intentaba defender desesperadamente a los Harunos.

El clan Haruno había gobernado Hokkaidō desde hace quinientos años era una lástima que los Uchihas estaba decididos a ponerle un pronto fin a esa época.

Sasuke salto rápidamente pasando entre un muro de la ciudad a otro, era una buena ciudad para defender, una gran fortaleza pero un pequeño grupo de hombres podían ingresar fácilmente a esta y no le costó mucho, tomo un pequeño bote mientras que la armada de los Haruno intentaba defender desesperadamente sus costas. Y remo con fuerza hasta llegar al muro principal, el resto solo fue el arte de infiltración.

Tobi un lejano primo y vaya que Sasuke le gustaba decir que eran lejanos por la peculiar manera de ser el sujeto. Consiguió escalar la pared con sus cuchillas incrustándolas en cada sesión que separaban los ladrillos entre sí luego de eso le lanzo una cuerda a Sasuke.

Cuando este llego a la cima Tobi lo observo de manera incriminadora por varios minutos hasta que consiguió que Sasuke suspirara con molestia.

—Eres un buen niño Tobi —

Dijo con claro desgano de elogiar a otra persona de una manera tan infantil. Los siguientes minutos ambos Uchihas no hacían más que correr por todos los lados intentando evadir los guardias pero cada vez estos eran menos, parecía ser que Fukagu el padre de Sasuke hacia un excelente trabajo en sitiar la entrada principal.

—Sasuke-san , creo que lo que buscas se encuentra en aquel lugar —

Tobi señalo lo que era evidente como el edificio principal de la ciudadela, un pequeño pero majestuoso castillo que resaltaba sobre el resto de las edificaciones, Sasuke sencillamente gruño molesto al no haber notado algo tan obvio pero luego pensaría en alguna escusa por no haberlo visto y culparía a Tobi de ello.

Comenzaron a correr rápidamente pero sus pesadas armaduras ocasionaron un ruido que atrajo a varios guardias aun rezagados en la zona.

—Tobi es un buen chico y por eso te dijo que debimos haber venido sin nuestras armaduras —

—Cállate tobi —

Sasuke desenvaino su Katana rápidamente y un choque de filos se hizo evidente, el Uchiha era un excelente espadachín y no tuvo problemas en deshacerse de dos guardias rápidamente con un corte limpio sobre ellos, a otro lo noqueo con la empuñadura de su espada. Tobi por otra parte solo saco sus Katana y como si fuera un gran tolero evadia a sus dos oponentes y sencillamente cuando se presentó la oportunidad hizo que estos se tropezaran con sus pies y cayeran al suelo, este solo les paso sobre encima apuñalándolos directamente al corazón con su katana.

—Tobi es una niño piadoso —

Sasuke solo apretó con fuerza los dientes mientras regresaba a correr directo al palacio principal.

 **Interior del castillo.**

—Hime-sama le suplico que abandone la ciudad —

—No pienso abandonar a mi pueblo y mucho menos a mis padres —

—Sakura mírame, somos amigas desde pequeñas asi que te lo suplico huye con el comandante Hatake —

Sakura Haruno era la hija del Daimio y heredera del Clan de los Harunos, a pesar de su cabello color rosa, era considerada una de las mujeres más bellas de todo Japón, su vestimenta reflejaba claramente su estatus social una armadura de Samurái pero adornada con las más preciosa telas y sedas de todo el norte de Japón.

A su lado se encontraba su amiga de la infancia, Ino Yamanaka la cual portaba un sencillo Kimono de color amarillo con el símbolo de los Yamanaka en su espalda.

—No lo hare Ino, además nuestros amigos y aliados han venido ayudarnos, no huiré de los salvajes y barbarnos Uchihas, siempre ha habido una Haruno como guardiana de Hokkaidō —

Ino miro a su amiga y comenzó a sentirse derrotada, aunque era cierto que habían llegado refuerzos, los informes que llegaban del campo de batalla no eran para nada alentadores, los Uchiha sitiaban la ciudad con un ejército de diez mil hombres y tan solo siete mil leales aun al clan de los Haruno habían acudido a la defensa de ellos, entre estos defensores estaba su pueblo.

—Sakura-san —

Fueron interrumpidas por la voz de un hombre que ingresaba rápidamente a la sala principal, el castillo constaba de tan solo cuatro niveles, los dos últimos eran los aposentos y residencias de los miembros del Clan Haruno mientras que el segundo era un salón comunal para reuniones y el primero donde se encontraban era una pequeña armería que no cumplía más que otra función que el lugar de reunión de la pequeña guardia de la ciudad.

—Kakashi-sensei —

—Sakura-san, vengo a sacarla de aquí inmediatamente, y a usted también Ino-chan —

Sakura quedo en Shock ante aquellas palabras del hombre que la había criado como un padre, de su viejo instructor y maestro.

—No, comprendo sensei aun nuestro pueblo está combatiendo —

—¡Sakura escúchame!, la puerta principal ha caído, el ala derecha de la ciudad fue conquistada en cuestión de minutos, nuestros barcos están retrocediendo y la caballería de los Yamanaka acaba de ser aplastada —

Ino sintió perder todas sus fuerzas luego de escuchar eso, aquellas palabras no podían singificar otra cosa que su padre y su familia lo más seguro estarían muertos, pero no podía llorar ahora tomo con fuerza la mano de su amiga y la comenzó arrastrar con fuerza en dirección de las catatumbas del castillo.

Sakura se resistió abandonar, pero Ino no se detuvo tiro rápidamente un viejo escritorio al suelo que cumplía la función de gran librería y corrió la pared con ayuda de Kakashi dejando a la vista un viejo pasaje.

—Escúchame Sakura, te sacare de este lugar y si es necesario te romperé las piernas para hacerlo —

—Pero yo no puedo permitir eso, ni que la lastimes o que huyan —

Una voz fría inundo todo el salón, y Sasuke entro trayendo consigo el cuerpo de un guardia el cual lanzo unos metros más adelante, seguido de un tobi que usaba su Katana como si fuera una lanza con una cabeza pegada a la punta.

—Ino, llévala lo más lejos posible —

Kakashi desenvaino su espada y corrió hacia los dos Uchihas, Ino tomo de la mano a Sakura y comenzaron a correr por el pasaje.

Sasuke tomo su espada y detuvo el gran golpe que dio kakashi con la suya, ambos impartían varios choques entre sus katanas, ocasionando que chispas se produjeran, Tobi solo observaba con diversión.

Kakashi vio que el chico era arrogante debido a la falta de empeño que daba en el combate y aprovecho esto cuando Sasuke pensaba que había conseguido un punto ciego en el pecho de su oponente intento atacarlo fríamente. Kakashi aprovecho este movimiento y uso el filo de su espada para desviar el ataque y apretó con fuerza su puño y golpeo al chico en el rostro.

bi se sorprendió ante esto y se abalanzo contra Kakashi pero el peso de la cabeza hizo que rápidamente su katana perdiera el equilibrio acto que fue aprovechado para que una patada terminara rompiéndole la nariz en el rostro.

Ambos Uchiha cayeron al suelo intentando levantarse ambos habían sido humillados y Kakashi sabía que solo había conseguido algo de tiempo para que Sakura consiguiera escapar.

 **En las catatumbas…**

Ino llevaba a Sakura a toda prisa por aquellos pasadizos, los antiguos Haruno se encontraban enterrados en este lugar y Sakura sentía que estaba deshonrando su memoria al huir pero no tenía otra opción tal vez si llegaba a la costa y conseguía cruzar el mar hacia la isla de Yamato podría ir donde el clan Senju a pedir ayuda. Después de todo su madrina era de ese clan.

Cuando consiguieron encontrar la salida. Ino rompió con dos patadas la pequeña reja que obstaculizaba la salida. Ambas tuvieron que arrodillarse un poco para conseguir salir.

A fuera vieron el oscuro bosque que rodeaba el norte de la ciudad y se preparaban para correr hacia este pero unas llamaradas iluminaron todo el lugar y el rostro de Sakura se horrorizo.

—Otu-san, Oka-san —

Los padres de Sakura estaban enfrente de ella crucificados a una altura clara para que ella los viera, alrededor varios hombres armados comenzaron a salir todos con el estandarte de los Uchiha.

—Es una lástima princesa, vuestros padres intentaron por todos los medios posibles no decirnos la salida de sus pasajes secretos, pero nosotros ya lo sabíamos aun asi que es una conquista sin torturar alguien —

Un hombre de cabellos largos apareció entre de todos, con una fría y sínica sonrisa.

—Uchiha Madara —

Comento con furia la Haruno, mientras que Ino se ponía delante de ella y abría sus brazos para protegerla.

Aquel gesto solo ocasiono una risa por parte del líder de los Uchiha.

* * *

Los soldados gritaban alarmados con desenfreno y desesperados. El clan Hyuga era la familia más honorable y a la vez mas con mayor prestigio en toda la isla de Kyūshū y que un solo hombre, maldito bandido hubiera ingresado a la sagrada residencia de los Hyuga era la mayor vergüenza que Hiashi jamás pensó que tendría que pasar.

Donde los soldados con desespero intentaban encontrar a su hija mayor, la cual al parecer había sido la primera en dar la señal de que había un intruso pero después de eso nadie la vio. Era más que obvio que alguien se la llevo y la pregunta que Hiashi se hacía mientras envía a más y más soldados a buscarla, ¿era quién? Cuál fue el bastardo y lunático que se atrevió a llevarse a su pequeña.

Varios gritos más se escucharon y Hiashi volteo con horror como la zona de habitaciones de los sirvientes se encontraba en llama. El fuego comenzó a propagarse rápidamente por todo el lugar y los soldados abandonaron la búsqueda de su hija para ir apagarlo.

—¡Que creen que hacen, olviden eso y encuentren a mi hija! —

Los gritos de Hiashi parecían llegar a oídos sordos en esos momentos un hombre con la máscara de un zorro se burlaba abiertamente del patriarca del Clan Hyuga.

El joven ladrón no se encontraba en un sitio donde los hyuga los pudiera encontrar rápidamente, quemo las habitaciones para poder cubrir su escape y es que a pesar que la mansión Hyuga era sencillamente enorme y contenía varios cientos de lujos, era una residencia común en el fondo. Claro que era la casa principal de toda la región y sobre todo el centro de la ciudad de Ōmura donde los Hyuga gobernaban desde hace novecientos años.

Pero esta gran casa que era literalmente una gran parte de la ciudad bajo el control de una sola familia tenía un lugar en común con otras zonas y era las grandes cloacas que estaban bajo de las casas.

Era una lástima que la princesa Hyuga no era tan frágil como pesaba, en sus hombros iba el cuerpo inconsciente de Hinata Hyuga la heredera de los Hyuga y futura señora de Ōmura.

Solo le tomo unos minutos llegar al final de las mal orientes aguas para poner salir de la ciudad sin el más mínimo problema.

No podía creerlo en verdad todo fue tan fácil, que cuando se quitó la máscara no pudo evitar reírse, aunque era cierto que la infiltración fue algo molesta hacerse pasar por un simple carpintero varios días mientras recorría toda la ciudad pero consiguió rápido los planos. El otro problema es que cuando se infiltro la princesa Hyuga le dio bastante problema solo consiguió callarla cuando la noqueo.

Naruto deposito a la joven mujer contra el suelo mientras tomaba algo de aire sentado a su lado mientras tomaba algo de aire, usar aquella mascara lo agotada demasiado rápido para su gusto.

La princesa descansaba o al menos esa impresión le daba, de seguro cuando despertara volvería a intentar atacarlo y como culparla. Naruto no estaba molesta con ella luego de que lo delatara o intentara defenderse con un simple pincel, en vez de darle alguna rabia el rubio solo se rio tranquilamente.

Y pensar que el plan de su madre consistía en matarla, pero eso era tonto y no solucionaría el problema de los clanes tan fácil. Hace un tiempo su madre y su padre fueron obligados a casarse y con ello toda la zona oeste de la isla de Kyūshū paso a ser dominada por los Namikaze y los Uzumaki, se supone que algún dia Naruto heredara ambos clanes y se convertiría en un poderoso Daimio, eso claro era el pensado de sus padres.

El problema fue que no se pueden unir dos poderosos clanes sin molestar con ello a otros, y entre estos se encontraban los Hyuga. Fueron los antiguos gobernantes de toda la isla de Kyūshū pero malos gobernantes hicieron que perdieran el control de gran parte de esta hasta ahora que solo controlan una pequeña franja costera pero aun asi tienen una poderosa armada y grandes campos de arroz, mientras que el resto de la isla pasa hambre y miseria, el pueblo era azotado por piratas y saqueado por otros clanes que provenían de la isla principal de Japón también conocida como Yamato. Su padre Minato en numerosas ocasiones intento negociar con Hiashi pero siempre fue en vano, los hyuga tienen la fortaleza para defender a las personas y no lo hacen.

Y aunque los Uzumaki y los Namikaze tienen gran fuerza atacar a los Hyuga solo causaría más dolor al pueblo, su madre sugirió matar a la heredera de los Hyuga pero Naruto rápidamente se opuso a ello, alegando que la mujer podría tener algún valor.

Lástima que la perversamente de su madre, una sacerdotisa del antiguo demonio Kyubi se le ocurriera que debía secuestrar a la jovencita y traerla a sus tierras para tomarla como esposa. Aquella idea le daba total nauseas a Naruto, no porque no le pareciera bella la Hyuga, en verdad la consideraba una mujer extremadamente bella, los rumores que era una diosa entre los mortales era cierto, la cuestión es que Naruto no se sentía a gusto obligando alguien amarlo.

Tomo el cuerpo de la inconsciente mujer y lo alzo pero escucho un zumbido familiar y con el cuerpo de la Hyuga tuvo que ladearse rápidamente y observo como una flecha quedaba incrustada en un árbol

Enfrente de él se encontraba la hermana menor de la princesa. Y por consiguiente la segunda heredera de los Hyuga, Naruto miro a la pequeña mujer y esta le apunto con una flecha que tenso en su arco.

Naruto tomo a Hinata por el cabello con fuerza y la obligo a ponerse de pie, ocasionando que esta comenzara a recuperar la conciencia lentamente. Naruto no estaba feliz haciendo esto pero tenía que ponerse serio incluso si daba una escena como esta.

—Deja ir a mi hermana —

El rubio sonrió tranquilamente mientras apretaba contra el cuello de la mayor un pequeño cuchillo.

—Si tanto insistes —

Comento mientras la lanzaba contra ella, Hanabi rápidamente dejo caer su arco y atrapo a su hermana, y fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de su error. Una bomba de humo cayó cerca de ellas y al explotar soltó un gas que comenzó adormecerlas.

Ambas hermanas cayeron una sobre la otra y Naruto las vio complacido. Esto era algo en verdad tonto pero con ello conseguiría negociar con los Hyuga o al menos los obligaría. En toda la isla de Kyūshū había una gran hambruna y aunque los Hyuga tenían suficiente arroz en sus campos para solucionar este problema se negaban a compartirlo o incluso a una especie de negociación.

—Es perfecto, ahora mi madre me obligara a tomar una concubina —

Naruto comenzó a quejarse con desespero. Se supone que deseaba convertirse en Shogun para proteger a las personas y lo primero que la gente recordaría de su reinado seria como secuestro a dos inocentes jovencitas. Solo esperaba que el padre de ellas pagara el rescate o al final del verano estaría no solo casado si no castrado.

* * *

Notas del autor.

Bueno lo primero es decir que esto ante todo es un beta, la continuación depende de los lectores, ya que es algo nuevo que hago y dependiendo del recibimiento que tenga su continuación seria pronta o podría tardar.

No tengo mucho que decir, sobre la personalidad de algunos personajes puede parecer algo extraña al principio pero les prometo que mas adelante sera 100% canon.

Sobre que personajes pueden aparecer. Bueno desde ya digo que espero que todos incluyendo la generación de Boruto, claro que esto seria mucho mas adelante. Espero que les haya gustado mi nuevo proyecto, no me he olvidado de mis otros fics, esta semana tendremos actualización de "Sobreviviendo al compromiso" y el de "Destino final".


	2. Hermanas

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente.

Diálogos — bla, bla, bla —

Pensamientos "bla,bla, bla"

Hermanas

* * *

No tenía otra opción. Lo mejor era tomar una pequeña embarcación y partir por el estrecho de Tsushima y de ahí adentrarse al Mar interior de Ariake; si eso era una gran estrategia, tenía bastante dinero para conseguir la embarcación y claro era un buen navegante, si todo iba acorde con su plan podría rodear la isla de Kyushu y llegaría pronto a la provincia de Satsuma donde su clan era el poder.

—¡Eres más idiota de lo que pensé! —

Naruto intento controlarse mientras volteaba la mirada lentamente y quería saber cuál de las dos hermanas había sido la del comentario sarcástico esta vez. Y es que este viaje había sido una tortura las últimas horas era sencillamente un karma completo.

La primera de las hermanas Hinata Hyuga era literalmente una princesa, no podía caminar por si misma sin tropezarse o lastimarse, y aunque al principio le pareció algo tierna luego comenzó a cansarlo, la mujer no podía ver a ninguna criatura en peligro por que intentaba ir ayudar. Por la manera como miraba su entorno Naruto comprendía que no había salido demasiado de la residencia de su familia. Era hermosa sobre todo los ojos perlas que tenía, su cabello era sencillamente digno de su nobleza la cuestión es que a pesar de ser una persona bondadosa con la mayoría que lo rodeaba no lo era precisamente con Naruto cada vez que tenía la oportunidad le decía lo inútil que era y que solo era un sucio campesino. Naruto pensó en tres oportunidades distinta lanzara al rio de Omura.

La segunda de las hermanas era la peor, después de que las amarro ambas de manos, y por sus cinturas, Naruto pensó que iban a cooperar pero no fue así. La chica se llamaba Hanabi Hyuga y a la primera oportunidad le hizo una rebelión junto con su hermana sobre no moverse, y claro que no se movieron. Al menos Naruto sabia como tratar con la arrogancia de ambas chicas y el solo las dejo. Así es literalmente las dejo solas a mitad de la noche oscura y tenebrosa, en un bosque famoso por los espíritus o eso solía decir su madre, lo cierto es que Naruto nunca había visto nada sobre natural en su vida claro salvo su madre esa mujer era algo fuera del mundo de los vivos. Cuando ambas hermanas escucharon los sonidos de los lobos salieron corriendo en la dirección por la que Naruto se había ido.

El Uzumaki no pudo de la risa ya que el causante de dichos sonidos fue él, pero luego la hermana menor comenzó a exigir un mejor trato, lo acusó de ser un pésimo secuestrador e incluso dijo que donde estaban sus secuaces y por qué había usado una máscara tan absurda para secuestrarlas.

El otro fallo sobre su plan era que ellas comían, y que manera de comer, la mayor parecía no tener fondo en su estómago y la menor solo sabía quejarse de lo pésimo que cocinaba. Naruto sabía que cada minuto que pasaba más con ellas estaba al borde de la locura.

No importaba incluso si era frutas silvestres que les diera, siempre encontrarían un reparo, ya fuera porque lo acusaban de querer envenenarlas con unas simples fresas o porque estaba cruda. Y con eso último la migraña de Naruto comenzaba a crecer, pues claro que estaba cruda es una fruta, Naruto les grito y ambas a coro le habían respondido sencillamente estúpido.

Y solo llevaba dieciséis horas con ellas dos ni siquiera había ajustado un día completo con ellas. Y pensar que su madre quería que se casara con una de ellas sin su padre se negaba a pagar alguna especie de rescate. Y cada paso que daba y pensaba en ello el Uzumaki o Namikaze solo podía pensar en una cosa en cometer un rápido _**seppuku.**_

—¿Por qué me acusas de idiota ahora princesa? —

Naruto sabía que se iba arrepentir pero era peor ignorarlas ya lo hizo la ultima hora y nuevamente se le habían vuelto a sentar en el suelo con intenciones de no moverse, pero el aprovecho y saco su mapa para ubicarse. Se encontraba en la bahía de Omura y solo le tomaría unos metros más llegar a un puerto clandestino.

—Es fácil tu plan, pisas tomar un barco en la bahía llevarnos por el estrecho de Tsushima al mar interior de Ariake y de ahí tomar rumbo a una provincia de los Uzumaki o Namikaze —

—¿Cómo es que sabes de dónde soy? —

—No es difícil de saberlo, eres igual a tu padre el Daimyo Minato-san, además tienes el símbolo del clan Uzumaki y Namikaze en cada costado de tu ropa sin mencionar que son ropas muy finas —

La hermana mayor había respondido la razón de su descubrimiento, sin mencionar que lo acaba de hacer sentir un estúpido por su vestimenta, cuando fue a la ciudad de Omura a secuestrarlas solo se enfocó en hacer sobornos para conseguir los planos de la casa ahora de seguro esas personas que soborno estarían vendiendo su cabeza, todo el tiempo uso los símbolos de su pueblo y para empeorar la menor sencillamente había descubierto su plan solo con verlo usando su mapa, tal vez Naruto las estaba subestimando.

—No veo fallo en mi plan, en unas horas estarán alejadas totalmente de su hogar y yo estaré a salvo en el mío, ¿Cuál es mi falla mocosas? Ja-ja-ja —

Naruto nunca había reído de una manera totalmente falsa como ahora, pero eso no importaba incluso si comenzaba a tener sus dudas de su plan este era sencillamente fantástico, no tenía fallados o eso creía ya que ambas hermanas comenzaron a reír por lo bajo.

—Y dignos o sabio secuestrador ¿Cómo planeas evitar el bloqueo? —

—¿El bloqueo? —

Ambas hermanas lo miraron en silencio, como esperando que era una maldita broma, y Naruto las miro en especial a la mayor se sentía atraído a ella aunque esta volteara su mirada con desprecio. Pero algo dentro de él despertó y se dio cuenta de su problema.

—Secuestrador-san recuerda que Kyushu se encuentra totalmente rodeada de los piratas Wako —

Naruto mordió su labio inferior, era cierto lo que la mayor decía los Wako eran piratas que gobernaban una zona amplia de las costas de Kyushu que no contaban con un gobierno fuerte, su padre intento negociar con los Hyuga para detenerlos pero Hiashi se negó y esa era una de las razones por las que tuvo que secuestrarlas. Demonios le dolía en verdad la cabeza a Naruto.

—Los piratas Wako se encuentran en el norte de Omura, controlan la provincia de Hizen desde hace unas semanas, no estamos muy alejados y por el tiempo transcurrido creo que ya deben saber que hemos sido secuestradas, mi padre Hiashi debe estar pagando una buena cantidad de dinero para que nos ayuden a rescatar —

Naruto se hartó y camino hacia la hermana menor que le saco incluso la lengua y le hizo un par de gestos con su rostro la tomo con fuerza del cabello obligándola a levantar.

—Dices que tu padre negociaría con esos bandidos, pero no hace nada para defender al pueblo y a las personas de ellos, ¿Qué clase de Daimio es tu padre? ¡Dime! —

—¡Suéltala! —

Hinata se levantó del suelo e intento que Naruto la soltara, pero este se negaba en bajar a la pequeña la cual quedaba levantada del suelo debido a la fuerza que tenía el Uzumaki sobre su cabello.

Naruto era una persona de una paciencia con límites y esta se había acabado con ellas, de un rápido movimiento lanzo a la menor contra la mayor y ambas cayeron al suelo.

—¡Es por esto que tu clan es considerado bárbaro! —

Naruto tomo la cuerda y las comenzó a jalar, ambas intentaron negarse pero terminaron cediendo, la pequeña Hanabi tenía una clara mirada de dolor por lo ocurrido pero Hinata intentaba acercarse a ella, algo difícil con las manos totalmente atadas.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por tu dichoso pueblo? ¿Eres el hijo de un Daimyo o acaso estoy equivocada? Que importa lo que le pase a los inmundos —

—¿Qué crees que pasara cuando los piratas las tengan? Si lo que dices es cierto, que tu padre los contrataría para evitar que escape por mar, y si llegaran a rescatarlas crees acaso que ellos las dejarían ir, a las dos herederas de los Hyuga y futuras gobernantes de Omura —

Ambas hermanas miraron aterradas al rubio, no quería decir nada mas pero era claro que no se iba a callar tan fácilmente, Hinata comenzaba a lamentarse aquellas palabras que acaba de decirle pero no comprendía porque alguien de la nobleza se preocupaba por los de más abajo y sabía que Hanabi la apoya en eso.

—Si los piratas las rescatan, se volverán sus prisioneras pedirán dinero a Hiashi rompiendo cualquier acuerdo que tengan, y no dudaría en decir que antes de entregarlas las violarían y ultrajarían —

Hinata se puso delante de su hermana en esos momentos, no iba a permitir que su pequeña niña tuviera aquellos temores, quería abrazarla con fuerza y decirle que todo iba a estar bien pero su hermana estaba entrando en pánico ante aquello último.

—¿Y cómo sabemos que no planeas hacernos lo mismo? Por qué otra razón nos llevas a provincias controladas por tu gente, de seguro es que en caso que nuestro padre no acceda a sus peticiones nos tomara algún idiota como esposas a la fuerza —

—Lo sé, yo soy ese idiota, pero les prometo que jamás las obligaría hacer algo que las denigrara de esa manera—

Ambas hermanas quedaron en silencio y comenzó a caminar, el rubio solo dio un tirón de su lazo y estas lo siguieron. El trayecto era largo y agotador, ambas tenían la esperanza que alguien viniera ayudarlas pero no fue así al menos no vieron a ninguna persona durante dos horas.

Y cada paso que daban era evidente que se alejaban de la costa. Parecía ser que su secuestrador acaba de cambiar de opinión sobre usar un bote, los zapatos de Hanabi fueron los primeros en romperse y diez minutos más adelante los de Hinata pero ambas hermanas permanecieron en silencio, su orgullo les impedía decir algo al rubio que las llevaba.

Llegaron a una pequeña aldea, sobre una pequeña colina, tenía varios campos de arroz pequeños. No observaron a muchas personas, el olor a podrido era demasiado evidente y Hinata tuvo que semi arrodillarse intentando no vomitar al ver como un cerdo que estaba en los huesos se comía el cadáver de un niño, Hanabi solo volteo la vista, intentando que la gente los ayudara, pero era claro que la madre que cargaba a su hijo muerto tenía otros problemas, nuevamente el jalón en su cuerda se sintió y se vieron obligadas a caminar.

La gente las observa baba pero no hacía nada, los pequeños campos de arroz estaban totalmente inundados, no se veía ni una sola planta salir de estos, salvo una que otra hoja más digna de un pantano que de un arrozal.

Naruto se acercó a lo que parecía ser una pequeña tienda y como si fueran caballos las amarro en el pilar de afuera. Amabas se acercaron la una a la otra sintiendo nauseas por el olor a muerte que comenzaron a reconocer.

Una niña pequeña se acercó a ellas como si fuera una exhibición las observo cuando vio sus pies ambas pensaron que se iba apiadar de ellas y las soltaría pero la niña solo alzo su pie y mostro heridas mucho peores como si fuera una competencia entre las tres, su madre llego al poco tiempo y se la llevo la pequeña se despidió con su mano.

Ambas hermanas observaron en silencio hasta que Naruto regreso en sus manos tenía dos pares de Geta. Las dos princesas Hyuga se miraron y aceptaron en silencio, intentaron quitarse sus zapatos en varias ocasiones pero se cayeron, al final en el suelo Naruto con un fuerte suspiro se acercó a cada una y les ayuda a cambiarse de calzado.

Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos hasta que estuvieron listos nuevamente y sin decir nada comenzaron a caminar nuevamente con el rubio de guía.

—Lamento lo de antes con ambas sobre todo de agredirlas, creo que no me daba cuenta que ambas no conocen otro estilo de vida. —

Ambas hermanas se miraron pero solo se quedaron calladas, mientras abandonaban aquel pequeño pueblo.

La primera en mirar atrás fue Hanabi pero Hinata se hizo a su lado para que siguiera caminando.

—¿Qué era ese lugar? En que dominios estamos ahora —

La primera en hablar aunque esta vez sin autoridad ni fuerza fue la menor y la mayor observo con interés la respuesta del rubio.

—¿Quieres decirme en verdad que no lo saben? —

—¿Cómo esperas que lo sepamos? Esas personas están enfermas, sus hijos muertos y los cerdos se lo comen —

—Pero hace unas horas dijiste que no importaba nada esos inmundos princesa Hinata, para alguien que le importa tanto los animales desprecia mucho a las personas —

La mayor volteo la mirada mientras maldecía en bajo su suerte con el rubio.

—Esas personas mis princesas son su pueblo, familias, campesinos, artistas, gente bajo la supuesta protección del clan Hyuga, aún estamos en Omura aunque no por mucho cuando pasemos esta pequeña colina estaremos en Osumi y si tenemos algo de suerte no nos veremos involucrados en la batalla —

—¡Falso!, las personas de Omura tienen una vida demasiado digna —

—Cree lo que quieras Hinata-Hime—

Esa palabra hizo que la mayor de las hermanas volteara con más fuerza su rostro, como si intentara dar un fuerte giro de 360 grados, por alguna razón la manera como la llamo hizo que se sonrojara.

Hanabi se detuvo totalmente, mientras miraba con temor al rubio, algo dentro de ella le recordaba por que su padre tenía la frontera tan vigilada, o al menos eso decían sus informes, si esto era la frontera entre Omura y Osumi no había absolutamente nadie.

Naruto miraba de reojo a la pequeña de cómo esta buscaba con desesperación alguien y el rubio también lo hacía, estaban en la frontera en dos provincias y no había absolutamente nadie, no le extrañaba del lado de Osumi, con la guerra civil entre clanes pero las tropas de Omura, donde estaban los Hyuga.

Naruto sonrió con arrogancia mientras las obligaba a dar más pasos, como si fuera ganado expresión que en el fondo no le gustaba al rubio pero que se parecía a la situación actual de él obligándolas a caminar.

—Oye acaso dijiste que evitaríamos una batalla ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—

Naruto miro a la mayor luego de que el color de piel regresara a su estado normal, tal vez tendría fiebre pensó el rubio.

—Una mujer, llamada Tenten comenzó una rebelión contra el clan Higo desde hace unos meses todo Osumi se encuentra en conflicto —

El rubio le restó importancia al asunto, era cierto que no era de su gusto entrar en una zona de guerra pero la frontera era demasiado pequeña de por sí, aunque estaba agotado y sabía que sus prisioneras también lo estaban solo debía caminar ocho horas más y pasaría directamente entre colina y colina y llegaría a la ciudad de Kumamoto, gobernada por el clan de su madre solo esperaría que ella no estuviera allá si no con su padre en Satsuma. Y pensar que si hubiera ido en barco ya estaría llegando a casa.

Pero entonces escucho el sonido de un cuerno de batalla y de varios jinetes acercándose, colina a bajo a varios metros distancia pero el grupo era tan grande como llamativo que podía divisarlos, la caballería comenzaba a llegar a la aldea que antes habían estado y el horror se notó al ver los estandartes de los Hyuga llevado por los jinetes.

—¡Neji-nissan! —

Comentaron ambas chicas, y Naruto supo que estaba en problemas y las ocho horas de viaje podrían acortarse al igual que su cabeza porque si esos jinetes lo atrapaban todo estaría acabado.

Naruto iba a comenzar a correr pero ambas hermanas comenzaron nuevamente su rebelión de no caminar y el Uzumaki maldijo hasta no más poder.

Pero los sonidos de grito hicieron que la discusión que estaba a punto de comenzar terminara. Gritos se escucharon fuertemente a pesar de la distancia, la aldea estaba siendo quemada por su propio ejército.

Los rumores eran ciertos, Neji Hyuga era un especialista en exterminio de aldeas de seguro encontró los zapatos de ella y concluyo que la aldea las ayudo a escapar, y todo era su culpa, su maldita culpa. Naruto apretó con fuerza sus manos por un descuido tan estúpido pero ahora estaban literalmente en la frontera y más adentro de Osumi lejos de los Hyuga pero sabía que eso no los iban a detener.

Obligo a ambas hermanas a caminar pero estas estaban desorientas por la escena que estaban viviendo, era de saber nunca antes ellas habían visto algo como esto.

—¡Que los bijus me devoren y defequen ahora! —

Grito con fuerza Naruto al ver sobre la colina a un ejército no eran más de dos mil lanceros, con una mujer frente de todos ellos llevando una lanza Yari. Ahora se encontraba en un serio problema el ejército rebelde de Osumi adelante, y la caballería Hyuga de Omura atrás.

—Sabes, si pensabas abusar de nosotras lo debiste haber hecho desde el principio porque creo que van abusar de ti —

Comento Hanabi que parecía tener la mirada totalmente perdida y devastada en la aldea que comenzaba a ser consumida totalmente por el juego.

* * *

La mujer danzo lentamente, mientras varios pétalos de cerezos caían a su alrededor, tenía el caballo largo hasta la cintura y era tan rojo como la sangre. Tenía un kimono ceremonial dorado con blanco, llamativo en todas sus formas, un abanico llevaba en su mano que lo movía al ritmo de su baile y de su poema.

—Vistos desde a fuera de la creación, la tierra y el cielo, no valen, ni una lágrima de esta doncella, las princesas Hyuga pronto serán la comida de nuestro gran dios —

La mujer detuvo su canto mientras observaba la estatua de un gran zorro con nueve Colas que se encontraba en el salón principal a pesar de estar en un gran templo el suelo era arena de playa en la cual a Kushina le encantaba estar.

La estatua comenzó a emitir un gran gas verde de su boca y la mujer sonrió lentamente.

—Naruto-Chan, traerlas pronto mi pequeño —

Kushina Uzumaki la líder del clan Uzumaki, un clan religioso que en épocas atrás cuando los Hyuga gobernaban toda la isla de Kyūshū los acusaron de ser adoradores de demonios y los persiguieron ferozmente, aunque los Hyuga no estaba equivocados. Esta mujer era la esposa del Daimyo Minato Namikaze y también era la sacerdotisa principal de los nueve dioses de la destrucción también conocidos como los Biju.

* * *

Shikamaru movió su pieza de Shogi. Y espero con paciencia a que su padre moviera una de sus fichas. Shikamaru era una persona realmente perezosa y vaga como era acusado en varias ocasiones pero a pesar de ello era un tipo con capacidades realmente formidables, debía serlo después de todo el Clan Nara no tenía poder militar como para oponerse a otros pueblos, tampoco contaba con una poderosa flota para proteger sus mares la solución era que son buenos diplomáticos y negociantes.

—Los Uchihas han capturado hakodate y asesinado al Daimyo y su esposa—

—Significa que la heredera actual de los Harunos debe estar prisionera—

—Parece ser que así es, ¿crees que Madara la matara? —

—Si no lo hace la casara con alguien o con el mismo, después de todo ese hombre tiene muchas esposas—

—¿Qué opinas de esto Shikamaru? —

—Ahora los Uchiha gobiernan Hokkaidō a excepción de algunas aldeas aunque es un problema más de los Senju que nuestro ¿Vas a mover? Creo que nuestro juego es más importante —

El hombre mayor miro a su hijo con frustración para luego tomar un pergamino y pegarle en la cabeza.

—Shikamaru, algún dia seras el Daimyo de la ciudad de Nara y nosotros el clan Nara no podremos seguir fingiendo que los problemas de Japón no son nuestros —

—Es problemático, si tanto quieres mi opinión te la daré los Uchiha, Senju, Sarutobi son los tres clanes del norte que pelean la supremacía ahora que los Harunos fueron derrotados de seguro los dos últimos harán una alianza contra los Uchihas —

Shikaku observo a su hijo y sobre todo como comenzaba a mover las fichas, era una especie de tablero de estrategia formado por simples fichas.

—¿Qué opinas del sur? —

—Te refieres a la nueva alianza entre Uzumaki y Namikaze tal vez funcione para controlar su isla pero no creo que lleguen más lejos de ello —

—¿Por qué lo crees? —

—No tienen un líder fuerte, ambos clanes aun desconfianza mucho del uno del otro —

—Oh, Shikamaru tal vez te sorprendería saber que tal vez ese líder pronto lo tendrán —

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor**_

Bueno una actualización algo pronta pero lo deseaba hacer.

Espero que no se confundan demasiado por los términos que estoy usando para las provincias y esas cosas.

Muchas pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado en verdad. No me he olvidado de Sakura pronto veremos que paso con ella e igual con Ino y Kakashi.

Esto es como una especie de juego de tronos entre clanes XD jajaja

Sobre la personalidad de Hinata bueno no creo que ser alguien tímida sirva en este caso debido a la manera como se crió. Ella y Hanabi necesitan es comprensión tuvieron una vida totalmente de lujos hasta ahora.

Pronto sabrán por que Naruto es algo brusco para tratar con personas ciegas ante los problemas de otros.

 _ **Glosario.**_

Seppuku: es el suicidio ritual japonés por desentrañamiento. El _seppuku_ formaba parte del bushidō, el código ético de los samuráis, y se realizaba de forma voluntaria para morir con honor

Kyushu: es la tercera isla más grande del Japón, y se encuentra al sur del archipiélago.

Estrecho de Tsushima: mbién conocido como _estrecho de Tsu Shima_ o _estrecho de Tsu-Shima_ , es el canal oriental del estrecho de Corea, que se encuentra entre el extremo meridional de la península de Corea y las islas japonesas de Honshū y Kyūshū, conectando el mar del Japón con el mar de China Oriental.

Mar Ariake: es un pequeño mar interior localizado en la isla de Kyushu en Japón.


	3. Cautiva

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente.

Diálogos — bla, bla, bla —

Pensamientos "bla,bla, bla"

 **Cautiva**

* * *

La joven mujer ingreso al recinto encadenada. Aquel gran salón donde una docena de hombres organizados en cada lado de la habitación y conformaban una especie de calle de honor, que en este caso se podría llamar de la humillación final.

Las cadenas eran pesadas y estaban atadas alrededor de su cuello y sus manos, eso sin mencionar las esposas que tenía en sus piernas, las cuales impedía hacer cualquier movimiento que pudiera significar que intentaría escapar, era absurdo para ella pensar eso, no es como si hubiera tenido algún lugar actualmente hacia dónde ir.

Agotada, cansada y destrozada era el reflejo claro en su rostro, lo que antes habia sido un hermoso kimono ahora no eran más que sucios arrapos que portaba la prisionera.

Las miradas de todos los presentes estaban entre una indiferencia total o el morbo absoluto sobre el destino que le preparaba a la joven chica.

Sakura Haruno la antigua princesa del Clan Haruno gobernadores y señores absolutos de Hokkaido, una rica y prospera Isla, la segunda mayor de todo Japón. Claro hasta que el clan Uchiha decidió partir desde la provincia de Aomori cruzar el estrecho y conquistar a su pueblo.

Unas pequeñas risas se escucharon, y aunque ella quería gritarles a todos esos bastardos su garganta estaba desgarrada de tanto hacerlo durante los dos últimos días en el calabozo.

Cada paso que daba era solo para acercarse a ese hombre arrogante, que se creía un hijo de los dioses del cielo.

Madara Uchiha, solo la observaba con arrogancia sentado en lo que una vez fue el trono de su padre, y eso la irrito aún más.

Estuvo a tan solo siete pasos de donde estaba aquel hombre y sintió como la mirada de todos se ponía sobre ella. Era obvio que esperaban que se arrodillara pero no lo iba hacer, no así de fácil.

Y no fue fácil, sintió un gran dolor en su espalda, y luego otro más fuerte. Fue golpeada con gran intensidad por uno de los guardias con su lanza yari. Y Sakura fiel a su orgullo y carácter solo mordió su labio inferior e intento soportar el dolor.

El guardia se arto y estaba a punto de golpear con toda su fuerza a la joven chica hasta que una mano la detuvo.

Aquel acto hizo que Madara levantara su mirada un poco intrigado por aquel suceso inesperado.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco al no sentir otro golpe e igualmente el acto que todos miraban con curiosidad lo que pasaba detrás de ella, solo volteo para observar y con gran asombro al ver como un chico de cabellos negros rebeldes, y una mirada penetrante y fría sostenía la lanza yari con su mano deteniéndola en el acto.

La Haruno lo reconoció como uno de los dos tipos que se habían enfrentado a su maestro, y eso la entristeció más porque no sabía nada de Kakashi-sensei o de su vieja amiga Ino. Sus padres bueno… ellos ya no estaban con ella.

La mirada entre ambos jóvenes era fuerte, desafiante y Sakura no pensaba agradecerle por evitar aquel golpe aunque al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que tenía más razones para odiarlo.

Sasuke le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago que la obligo arrodillarse por la falta de aire, y la tomo del cabello con fuerza para girarla y obligarla a estar enfrente de Madara. Este sonrió lo aquel acto de su nieto mientras a lo lejanos Itachi miro avergonzado por el acto de su hermano menor.

—¿Qué debería hacer contigo? ¿Matarte? ¿Torturarte? O sencillamente encerrarte hasta que te pudras al igual que los cadáveres de tus padres, ¿dime que debo hacer?. —

Madara se levantó con fuerza y comenzó a rodear lentamente a la chica arrodillada aunque más por falta de aire y dolor que por decisión propia, se acercó a ella lentamente y la tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a mirarle directamente.

Sakura lo miro con desafío y molestia y la arrogancia del hombre delante de ella solo se hizo más grande.

—Serias una hermosa esposa trofeo —

Susurro Madara mientras se acercaba a sus labios pero de inmediato antes que pudiera hacer algo Sakura le escupió directamente en el rostro.

Aquel acto sorprendió a todos en la sala que no dudaron en levantarse rápidamente, pero Madara alzo su mano y todos se detuvieron antes de que consiguieran incluso poner sus manos en sus armas.

Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo Madara, tomo un pañuelo y limpio su rostro, se levantó y alzo su mano y de un movimiento rápido golpeo el rostro de Sakura con fuerza haciendo que esta soltara varias gotas de sangre por sus labios.

El Daimyo de los Uchiha camino un par de pasos y se acercó a uno de los guardia tomo la lanza y la partió con fuerza contra el suelo, y tomo una de las partes la que no tenía la punta y se acercó a la joven Haruno que aún estaba desorientada por aquel golpe, iba a matarla literalmente usando aquel pedazo de madera como si fuera un látigo.

—Madara-sama, por favor reconsidere esto —

Alguien se puso delante de Sakura, y esa persona era alguien que no había visto hasta el momento. Pero para Sasuke que estaba siendo indiferente en todo momento no pudo evitar sorprenderse y desorientarse al ver a su hermano mayor delante de esa mujer con la rodilla en el suelo y su rostro agachado pidiéndole compasión a su abuelo.

—Itachi explícate, ahora o compartirás los golpes con ella —

—Madara-sama, esta mujer pertenece a un clan que tiene el respeto y lealtad de todas las habitantes de Hokkaido como cree que estas personas lo acepten como su nuevo gobernante si mata a la hija de sus antiguos pero amados lideres —

Madara miro a la mujer que estaba detrás de su nieto mayor para luego dar un fuerte suspiro dejando caer el pedazo de madre, miro a Itachi y luego a su nieto menor Sasuke el cual parecía totalmente molesto por la actuación de su hermano.

—Creo que hablas con sabiduría Itachi, además es cierto no tengo tiempo para que estas personas se rebelen, no cuando el conflicto con los Senju en nuestra región Tōhoku ha comenzado nuevamente —

Itachi suspiro de alivio al ver cómo consiguió salvarle la vida a la joven princesa, miro a su hermano con el ceño fruncido como exigiéndole una explicación de por qué arriesgarse por esa mujer, y aunque Itachi no lo sabía con exactitud podía comprender claramente que no sus valores le decían que no estaba bien la muerte de alguien sin razón alguna.

—Partiré de regreso a Utó, con parte de nuestras fuerzas, nuestra capital Aomori debe ser reorganizada para la nueva guerra con los Senju, Itachi tu vendrás conmigo —

Madara se levantó pasando de lado por el de Sasuke el cual seguía esperando indicaciones por parte de su abuelo y del hombre que adoraba como si fuera una especie de Dios.

—Alguien tiene que quedarse a gobernar estas gentes y ya que vuestro padre, mi hijo está más interesado en abrir las piernas de vuestra madre, Sasuke quedaras a cargo de toda la isla, ¿entendido? —

El menor de los Uchiha asintió rápidamente mientras mostraba sus manos apretadas entre ellas como señal de eterno agradecimiento por aquel gran honor.

—A, y diviértete con ella si deseas —

Madara abandono el lugar, seguido de la gran comitiva presente, solo quedaron tres personas Itachi, Sasuke y Sakura la última que intentaba contener las lágrimas de la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos.

Itachi se acercó a la joven lastimada pero esta solo se acurruco más, estaba asustada y le daba temor dejarla solo con su hermano. Sasuke tenía un buen corazón es solo que era demasiado mal influenciado.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Un capitulo corto, para un fic que prometí solo largos, la cosa es que estoy en una semana muy ocupada, y espero que el domingo pueda hacer un mejor capitulo... Ademas quería preguntarles a ustedes los lectores si están de acuerdo con que haga escenas de Violaciones explicitas tipo lemmon o las omito. Van a ver violaciones esto es un fic con una temática que intento adecuarlo mucho a la época y en ese tiempo, digamos que esto sucedía demasiado seguido.

Va a ver romance entre personajes en unos antes que de otros, las parejas principales son Naruhina y Sasusaku, pero no sera nada color de rosas en el principio para nada, ademas como había dicho también se incluirán concubinas, tendremos también otras cosas de la epoca, como ronin, mercenarios, como ya leyeron en el cap anterior hay unos piratas... Bueno incluiré a tantos personajes de Naruto me sean posible, esto es un fic largo demasiado largo esta en mi mente.

Responderé comentarios.

Terpsicore de Geminis: SI acepto que tengo errores ortográficos, e intento mejorarlos, siempre intento no repetirlos tan seguido, sobre la geografia he decidido crear una especie de mini glosario con respecto a ello.

Koneworld c: Jajajaja lo cierto es que yo igual me imagino ese rostro de asustado.

HiNaThItHa.16241: jajaja Naruto ya en el próximo capitulo sabremos que paso con el y como se salvara o sera capturado, sorpresa dejare.

nn : Esto se centra en muchos personajes, demasiados por eso aclaro solo los que mas tendrás lineas serán las parejas que ya dije pero habrán capítulos que ni estarán. Y el Harem bueno eso se ira viendo mas adelante.

danielajelaus : muchas gracias en verdad, me alegra ver que este fic aunque sea por casualidad que lo viste te haya gustado.

Adriss: jajaja si esta Kushina sera algo demente

J. : En verdad llevaba tiempo esperando que lo leyeras y me alegra saber que te gusto.

 **Glosario del FIC**

 **Utó: Uno de los puertos marítimos mas importantes de la epoca.**

Aomori : Principal ciudad en el norte de Japón (En el fic es el actual hogar de los Uchiha)

Hokkaido: Segunda isla importante de Japon, (En el fic es el antiguo lugar de residencia de los Haruno actualmente bajo Ocupación Uchiha.)

Región de Tōhoku: Una de las mayores regiones de Japón, se encuentra en el norte limita con la isla de Hokkaido (En el fic se encuentra dividida en 7 provincias que se disputan constantemente los clanes Sarutobi, Uchiha y Senju)

 **Bueno eso es todo. Próxima actualización para este fic sera lo mas pronto posible esperando que sea antes del Lunes.**


	4. Lagrimas

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente.

Diálogos — bla, bla, bla —

Pensamientos "bla,bla, bla"

 **Lagrimas**

* * *

Los pies de Sakura estaban lastimados, tenía cada vez más heridas abiertas y el ardor de estas le hacían insoportable, no recordaba la única vez que tuvo un baño o al menos una muestra mínima de higiene personal.

Sakura estaba de pie por tercer día consecutivo en aquella salada donde había sido abandonada. No estaba en esta situación por gusto o altura, es que después de quedar sola con el nuevo "gobernador encargado" que era un verdadero cretino la obligo a permanecer en ese lugar.

El sujeto solo la tomo del cabello y la obligo a levantarse luego de ello sin problema alguno mando a traer varios clavos y los tiro en el suelo, el mensaje era claro.

Sakura tenía un dolor en sus piernas horrible, las heridas y los cayos cada vez eran perores eso sin mencionar el olor por falta de cualquier higiene personal que podría necesitar, ni siquiera los campesinos más humildes de toda su isla tenían un olor como este.

Sakura volteo su vista al escuchar unos pequeños pasos entrando al salón y comenzaban a rodear el pequeño "jardín de clavos". La joven Haruno estaba agotada apenas podía seguir de pie, tenía grandes ojeras, sangre saliendo por sus labios y nariz, sin mencionar como las cadenas alrededor de su cuello cada vez pesaban mucho más.

Sintió la mirada de ese cretino que la tenía en esas condiciones, como la miraba con arrogancia y egocentrismo, otra vez el había venido a observarla en silencio por varios minutos sentado en lo que antes había sido el trono de su padre, eso solo la enfurecía mucho más.

Sakura intento levantar su cabeza con firmeza pero apenas podía mirar directamente los pies del guerrero, estaba demasiado agotada sentía que en cualquier momento podría quebrarse.

—Solo debes inclinarte y besar mis pies —

El Uchiha se acercó lentamente con paso firme, solo deteniéndose a unos escasos metros de ella, y en medio de ambos unas docenas de clavos afilados listos para perforar la piel de la chica.

Sakura no iba a aceptar jamás las palabras de ese sujeto, era muy orgullosa pero sobre todo nunca le iba a dar tal gusto.

Con todas sus fuerzas reunidas levanto su rostro lo mejor que puso y sonrió como digna princesa digna que era, y escupió la sangre que tenía reunida alrededor de su boca sobre los pies del Uchiha.

Sasuke rio con arrogancia, mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a dirigirse a la salida.

—Voy a disfrutar quebrarte —

El Uchiha se retiró, y Sakura nuevamente quedo en silencio por varios minutos, cada vez se sentía más cansada y agotada.

Pero un nuevo ruido la despertó, ingresaron varias mujeres con kimonos de servidumbre trayendo varios tres bandejas de plata y tres sillas sin espaldar.

Pusieron las sillas en el suelo y las bandejas sobre esta, las mujeres estaban realmente temerosas y solo se retiraron lentamente.

Sasuke regreso nuevamente a la habitación y paso por el lado de la prisionera.

—Arrodíllate —

Pero Sakura solo lo maldijo en voz baja debido a su poca fuerza pero lo suficientemente segura de esas palabras que hizo que el peli negro comenzara a mostrar un rostro molesto.

El chico levanto lentamente una de las bandejas y en esta había un exquisito plato de carne asada, el olor de inmediato hipnotizo a la Haruno la cual no pudo evitar ocultar el sonido de su barriga.

Sasuke sonrió y se rio un poco y tomo los cubiertos tranquilamente y corto un poco de aquel exquisito y suculento filete, lo sumergió en un poco de salsa que estaba derramada en una de las esquinas del plato, clavo uno de los cubiertos en el pedazo de carne recién cortado y se acercó tanto como pudo sin tocar los clavos en el suelo.

Estiro su mano y Sakura observo aquella opción estaba realmente ofreciéndole de comer, aun así Sakura lo dudo por unos segundos solo se quedó inmóvil, viendo como la salsa caía lentamente.

Al final los instintos de supervivencia ganaron y con un fuerte mordido tomo aquel trozo de carne.

Estaba demasiado deliciosa, tanto que la propia Sakura intento contener sus lágrimas, llevaba tanto que no comía algo, que no fuera el arroz podrido que3 le habían dado hace unos días cuando su ciudad cayó en manos de los Uchiha.

—Solo júrame lealtad —

La voz de Sasuke la volvió a traer a la realidad, y lo miro con rabia, con odio que nunca antes había sentido antes y se maldijo a sí misma y antes de conseguir tragar todo el pedazo de carne alcanzo a escupirle una parte de este en su rostro.

Sasuke intento contenerse, realmente esa mocosa lo acaba de escupir dos veces, esa maldita desgraciada y estaba a punto de golpearla, pero tenía unas mejores tácticas para quebrarla.

—Yo soy la princesa Sakura Haruno, del clan Haruno y heredera legitima de la isla de Hokkaido y jamás aceptare ser la puta barata de… —

Sakura se quedó en silencio mientras veía lentamente como las otras dos bandejas de plata eran destapas, ese sujeto tenía una sonrisa tan atroz y el horror que vio fue algo que la hizo vomitar inmediatamente.

En una de las bandejas estaba la cabeza de Inoichi, el líder del clan Yamanaka, y el padre de su amiga Ino. Y en la otra bandeja estaba uno de sus brazos, con una parte faltante de su carne.

Sakura vomito tanto como pudo y cayó al suelo y sintió como los clavos se enterraban en su piel, un gran número de lágrimas comenzó a salir.

Sasuke observo en silencio la escena, y por alguna razón no se sintió tan a gusto como pensaba que lo iba a sentir.

—Voy a quebrarte —

Susurro lentamente mientras se retiraba de salón, una parte de él, no aceptaba a esta mujer quería en verdad quitarle y destruir esa mirada que le daba, esa mirada de orgullo.

* * *

Hinata cayó al suelo con brusquedad, mientras intentaba correr lo más rápido que podía, era absurdo se supone que la caballería de su clan había llegado para ayudarla a ella y a su hermana, pero desde que se encontró con las tropas de la provincia Osumi habían comenzado a luchar entre sí.

—Tenemos que movernos, —

Grito con fuerza Naruto, mientras intentaba hacer que caminaran por aquel frondoso bosque, a lo lejos podía escuchar el grito de batalla, y el choque de espadas y lanzas entre las tropas, era esto su peor maldición pero al menos consiguió poner a las princesa Hyuga en duda.

—Ya te dijimos que no te creemos —

Dijo con fuerza Hanabi la cual estaba más lastimada en sus pies que su hermana, la pequeña era quien más resistencia ponía, pero poco a poco conseguía hacerla avanzar aunque fuera contra su voluntad, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo lo que antes era un simple viaje de cortas horas o un par de días, ya se había hecho un viaje que si no conseguía avanzar con ella iba a ser para una semana.

—Ya les dije, que soy su única salvación, Neji Hyuga fue quien las vendió, el me dio los planos, la manera de como ascender a su mansión y poder secuestrarlas, acaso no lo ven sin ustedes dos él sería el único heredero de los Hyuga —

Lo cierto es que Naruto no conocía al chico y mucho menos fue quien le dio los planos, Naruto solo los robo de la ciudad, y lo otro es que la mansión era demasiado fácil de entrar gracias en gran parte a la arrogancia de los Hyuuga.

Pero casi todas las familias nobles de Japón tenía esa gran cosa en común y era la lucha por poder y las chicas Hyuga parecían no ser indiferentes ante esta ya que al principio no dudaron en creer y comenzaron a correr detrás de él.

Pero el bosque era más grande de lo que pensaba y estaba en el medio de una gran batalla a penas conseguía ocultarlas y cada diez paso que conseguir dar con ellas aparecía un jinete o un samurái.

Naruto era un excelente espadachín pero comenzaba a cansarse rápidamente, además había perdido parte de sus suministros y las chicas no eran de mucha ayuda, eran demasiado débiles.

—Hanabi-chan por ahora, creo que deberíamos salir de aquí —

La hermana mayor fue la más fácil de manipular pero a la vez a Naruto le daba la sensación que ella sospechaba más que la menor pero era obvio que quería seguir con vida a cualquier costo.

Naruto jalo con fuerza la cuerda y ambas intentaron ponerse de pie de inmediato y comenzaron a correr nuevamente, solo esperaba que pudiera salir de este lugar pronto y llegar a un lugar seguro.

Una gran lanza fue lanzada delante de ellos, y una mujer de cabello castaño con una armadura en pésimo estado caminaba hacia ellos, desenfundo su Kanata y aquella extraña pero llamativa mujer los miraba.

Naruto suspiro y nuevamente soltó la cuerda de las chicas ellas no intentarían huir se asustaban tanto con la batalla que solo se quedaban quietas.

El rubio con una sonrisa arrogante desenfundo igualmente la espada y miro a su nueva contrincante era la primera mujer con la que se encontraba a lo largo de esta batalla.

—Un Namikaze peleando por los Hyuga ahora si he visto todo, pero no importa yo destruiré otdo lo relacionado con los Hyuga —

Naruto miro con sorpresa aquella mujer pero sobre todo su forma de adivinar de donde provenía aunque volteo para atrás para mirar ambas chicas pero vaya sorpresa al notar como ambas no se sorprendían.

La menor sonrió de forma descarada y Naruto recordó lo que le había dicho tiempo atrás, tenía el símbolo de su clan en su ropa, en verdad el rubio debió haberse cambiado su atuendo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

—No peleo por los Hyuga, solo nos vimos atrapados en la batalla —

La chica castaña tenía sus dudas pero estaba más interesada en las chicas que estaban detrás del rubio, era claro que no eran sus acompañantes, tenían más muestra de ser sus prisioneras o esclavas.

—Ya veo, esas niñas de atrás deben ser muy importantes, trajiste la guerra hacia el pueblo de Osumi —

—No la traje, lamentablemente la caballería Hyuga no distingue entre inocentes y culpables —

La mujer bajo lentamente su espada pero Naruto no lo vio como señal de rendición o de paso, sino como un viejo estilo de batalla que no había visto desde que era un niño, sin más remedio este alzo su katana sobre el nivel de su cabeza con ambas manos tomándola con fuerza.

Las hermanas Hyuga observaron en silencio lo que parecía que iba a ser un fuerte enfrentamiento, pero la menor llamo la atención de la mayor y comenzaron arrastrarse lentamente por el suelo. Iban a escapar.

Naruto ignorante de este hecho corrió hacia su oponente y esta le respondió rápidamente el choque de Katanas fue fuerte, y totalmente equilibrante.

—¿Quién eres? —

—Soy Tenten, comandante de las tropas de liberación del pueblo de Osumi —

—Eres la líder rebelde que se rebeló contra el Clan Higo, supongo que es un honor conocerte —

Naruto movió su espalda, e hizo que la mujer perdiera el equilibrio rápidamente hizo que esta se tropezara contra su pierna y cayera al suelo de inmediato intento girar para generar un corte pero Tenten consiguió desviar el ataque con su espada, tomo algo de tierra del suelo y lo lanzo a los ojos del rubio pero este consiguió protegerse usando su ante brazo para cubrirse.

Tenten consiguió levantarse y con su katana intento atravesar el abdomen del rubio pero fue en vano, luego de ello ambos chocaron sus espadas, pero Naruto alzo su pierna y le dio una patada en su estómago.

Tenten retrocedió un par de pasos por la falta de aire y estaba lista para maldecir al chico y este no parecía estar dispuesto a darle tiempo puesto que iba directo a matarla con su espada directo a su rostro, Tenten cerró los ojos esperando su muerte pero escucho el sonido de la carne siendo cortada pero no era la de ella.

Abrió sus ojos y vio como de cerca la Katana del rubio, esta parecía clavada en algo o en alguien y volteo para ver a un soldado Hyuga con esta clavada en su cabeza.

La chica no comprendía lo que pasaba pero aun así el rubio se acercó sin problema y tomo la espada con fuerza y la saco del cuerpo de su contrincante.

El rubio le sonrió y comenzó alejarse.

—Lamentablemente, tengo otras cuestiones más importantes que atender —

El rubio comenzó a correr pero antes fue sujetado de su antebrazo por la joven guerrera.

—Espera ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Por qué me salvaste la vida? —

—Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, además no tengo nada contra ti, ya te dije solo nos vimos atrapados por la batalla, además tampoco me agradan mucho los Hyuga —

Naruto se soltó dele agarre y comenzó a correr rápidamente las mocosas Hyuga se habían escapado.

Tenten camino algo desconcertada y tomo su lanza que estaba en el suelo, algo en ese chico, algo en su nombre la puso pensativa, el dijo que era un Uzumaki pero era rubio nunca antes había visto uno con el color de cabello distinto. Al menos que ese chico fuera el famoso hijo de esa terrible bruja.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo Tenten —

Esa voz hizo que la joven comandante volteara su vista para ver a hombre de ojos plateados delante de ella, este sin temor alguno tomo su tiempo para bajar de la silla de su caballo.

—Es algo interesante, la hija de una prostituta que se convirtió en mi prostituta, ahora comanda un ejército rebelde —

Neji Hyuga tenía una sonrisa descarada en su rostro, una sonrisa que Tenten odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, ese maldito desgraciado que la secuestro desde que era una niña y la obligo a estar a su lado, como su maldito juguete desde que tenía doce años.

—¡Nunca fui una prostituta!, nunca fui nada de eso, tu maldito bastardo y cretino —

Neji estaba sonriendo, esto era algo espectacular tal vez no había encontrado a sus primas, pero si a la mujer que habia escapado de sus manos hace cuatro años.

—Veo que nuevamente tendré que enseñarte tu lugar —

Neji tomo un objeto que Tenten nunca antes había visto, algo que parecía ser un bastón metálico con parte de madera, y este le apunto con él, una parte de Tenten quería reír al pensar que este chico era tan tonto como para enfrentarla con un simple bastón.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos.

—Vengo a recuperar lo que me pertenece —

Susurro el hombre mientras prendía una mecha en donde yacía un polvo oscuro, y lo que era un simple bastón para los ojos de Tenten resulto ser una temible arma.

A lo lejos del bosque se escuchó un fuerte ruido, como si fuera el sonido de un trueno.

El cuerpo de la chica comenzó a caer lentamente, y la espada de Tenten se partió en pedazos luego de esta intentara usarla para esquivar aquella extraña llamarada de fuego.

* * *

 **Notas de autor**

Primero que todo, quiero agradecer profundamente a todos ustedes por sus geniales comentarios, esta vez no puedo responder uno por uno ya que el dia de hoy intento subir varios capítulos de mis fics, pero en verdad muchas gracias a todos.

carlos007

Terpsicore de Geminis

Adriss

Alice Uchiha 26

danielajelaus

HiNaThItHa.16241

una chica

Mhialove02

J.

Laura Carvajal

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, hoy no podre responder uno por uno pero eso no significa que no los valore.

Quiero decir antes que todo que el arma usada por Neji al final de este capitulo era un mosquete o arcabuz antiguo, en esa epoca en los años 1.500 comenzaron a ser introducidos en el lejano Japón aunque claro no son muy precisos, buenos o incluso no tendrán mayor relevancia en el fic mas de una u otra mension (o asesinato cofcofcof)

Tenten no esta muerta.

A todos los personajes he decidido darles un pasado terrible o una actitud demasiado... digamos que poco humanista. Pero es un fic basado en una época muy violenta.

Si alguno le molesto o se sintió ofendido ya sea por la parte del semi canibalismo al principio, o del pasado de Tenten a medio mencionado con respecto a Neji le pido disculpas y a la vez decir que habrán cosas peores.

Yo ya dije habrá romance, parejas y todo pero esto no se vera en el principio antes que todo pasaran muchas cosas para llegar a esto.

Esta vez no haré glosario ya que no mencione muchos términos japoneses.

¿Ustedes que dicen llegaremos a los 40 comentarios? jaja soy algo ambicioso XD Bueno nos leeremos pronto ya que hoy subiré mas actualizaciones.


	5. Persecución

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente.

Diálogos — bla, bla, bla —

Pensamientos "bla,bla, bla"

 **Persecución**

* * *

Hinata cayó al suelo mientras intentaba levantar a su cansada hermana, el olor a putrefacción las perseguía, cansadas, agotadas con las piernas totalmente lastimadas y con heridas abiertas. Las aves de rapiña volando sobre ellas, y aunque estuvieran perdidas en ese denso bosque sabían que estaban realmente perdidas.

Tenían hambre, demasiada solo habían conseguido comer unas cuartas cortezas de los arboles lo cual les ocasiono fuertes dolores en el estómago, la sensación de pérdida de energía cada vez se hacía más fuerte, cada paso que daban sentían que estaban más lejos de casa que cerca. No sabían en verdad hacia donde se dirigían o donde se encontraban.

Al menos sabían que estaban en su isla, pero el lugar exacto era un verdadero misterio tal vez incluso habían pasado o rodeado los dominios de su familia o incluso sin darse cuenta estaban caminando hacia la boca del lobo.

Pero eso no les importaba estaban huyendo con rapidez, habían estado siendo perseguidas por una semana completa por ese chico rubio. El Uzumaki era en verdad un sujeto duro de hacerlo rendir incluso ambas pensaban que solo estaban jugando con ellas.

Llevaban una semana en verdad en esa situación y su hermana menor no podía más, cada cinco pasos terminaban en el suelo y Hinata no tenía más fuerzas para cargarla como había hecho los días anteriores.

Qué situación tan lamentable pensaba Hinata mientras intentaba mantener la calma.

Pero el sonido que la estaba atormentando desde hace una semana volvió a escuchar, eran los aullidos o mejor dicho un fuerte rugido de una criatura que las asechaba con fuerza, y con fuerza levanto a su hermana y comenzaron a correr nuevamente por el bosque.

El sonido de los pasos de persecución se hacía cada vez más fuertes y cercanos. Vio a lo lejano un riachuelo e intento correr hacia este tal vez encontraría una zona lo bastante frondosa para esconderse.

El riachuelo en verdad era una laguna y esta apestaba más de lo que ellas estaban, sus vestidos no lo resistirían y Hinata se dio un golpe mental por ello, ahora estaba en peligro su vida y su libertad que importaba algo como esto ahora.

Los últimos días en verdad había aprendido que habían cosas más importantes que la vanidad de ser una princesa, y eso cada día sentía más como el peso de su vida de lujos le caían sobre ella, ahora no quería hacerlo pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía aquella pequeña aldea siendo destruida por la ira inexplicable de su primo Neji.

Y si ese tipo llamado Naruto tenía razón, y si en verdad Neji fue quien lo ayudo a secuestrarlas, era cierto que el chico se veía a distancia que no estaba seguro de sus palabras pero ahora no sabía en quien creer realmente.

Hanabi movió su hombro y la hizo reaccionar, ella la miraba de una forma suplicante como intentando decirle que se detuvieran pero no podían, Hanabi estaba realmente agotada, pero lo peor es que tenía su garganta lastimada por la falta de agua potable, no importaba donde encontraran liquido en ese bosque casi todo estaba contaminado con animales muertos o el simple color del agua les daba a indicar por su oscuridad y olor que no sería bueno que bebieran de ella, fue una suerte la lluvia de hace dos días pero no fue suficiente.

Hinata tomo a su hermana con fuerza y siguieron corriendo incluso si fuera a la fuerza pensaba salvar la vida de su hermana pequeña a cualquier costo.

Ingresaron a la laguna la cual era demasiado frondosa, e intentaron ocultarse dentro de la espesa maleza y cubrir sus ya lastimados y descuidados rostros con un poco de barro.

Sintieron un gran animal caminando sobre la zona seguida de dos pisadas menos fuertes, Hinata intento alzar la vista pero no lo suficiente para ser descubierta, el chico rubio el cual ahora parecía estar montado un caballo de su clan, el bastardo de seguro había matado un jinete en la batalla de hace unos días para perseguirlas eso también explicaba la rapidez con la que las encontraba.

Algo llamativo era lo que estaba en el suelo, era como una especie de perro, no era otra cosa intento ver con más detalle pero de inmediato su alma se congelo.

Un monstruo, un demonio, un zorro Oni, una vil vestía, como es posible que este chico de cabellos rubios y una sonrisa realmente llamativa, eso sin mencionar sus penetrantes y hermosos ojos. Otro golpe mental contrólate Hinata.

Lo importante ahora era saber cómo este chico tenía a una sombra, a un zorro totalmente oscuro pero que si se reflejaba con la luz misma del sol se podía ver que era una especie de fantasma, un espíritu que emitía esos escalofriantes sonidos.

Hanabi agarro con fuerza a su hermana, y Hinata intento contener el dolor al ver como su hermana enterraba sus uñas en su piel, la mayor de las hermanas comprendía perfectamente desde niña su madre solía atemorizarlas con las historias de esos demonios llamados Oni, aquellos que se devoraban a los recién nacidos.

Un fuerte sonido, que era de aquel zorro se escuchó, no era un gruñido como pensaron al principio si no una risa macabra, como esa vieja carcajada de los ancianos de su clan que se reían sin vergüenza alguna sobre las jovencitas que hacían parte de su servidumbre.

El zorro comenzó a correr sobre el agua y Naruto arrió su caballo y comenzó a perseguirlo por el borde del lago.

Era obvio que algo más había llamado su atención. Hinata suspiro de alivio mientras comenzaban abandonar el agua, estaba agotada tenía sobre todo sueño, y demasiada hambre en cualquier momento se podrían desmayar ambas.

—Tenemos que quitarnos el barro o este nos pesara —

Susurro mientras miraba a la menor solo asentir cansada y comenzaba a intentar quitarse aquella maldita peste de su cuerpo, pero de repente sintió sus energías caer.

Hinata miro con horror como su hermana caia al suelo e intentaba dar un griuto de dolor.

Dentro del barro salió una serpiente verde, que solo había observado una vez en toda su vida y era dentro de un jarrón de vidrio de sake. Eso era una serpiente Habu, la más venenosa de toda la zona.

Hinata entro en pánico inmediatamente, no sabía absolutamente nada que hacer. Cayo al suelo e intento mirar en todas las direcciones del cuerpo de su hermana, pero el barro no le permitía ver absolutamente nada.

Hinata comenzó a llorar con fuerza, su hermana se retorcía y la serpiente bien campante y como si nada hubiera pasado se alejaba cubierta de aquel barro a internarse en el bosque.

Hinata no sabía que hacer comenzó a quitarle la ropa a su hermana, a limpiar su pierna, pero cada momento, cada segundo era peor, el rostro de su hermana se ponía de una tonalidades que estaba segura que no eran nada buenas.

Entonces escucho el sonido del casco del caballo contra el suelo y volteo para mirar aquel chico rubio con una clara cara de molestia.

—¡por favor ayúdame!-

—¿Por qué debería ayudarte? Sabes los problemas que me has ocasionado tú y tu hermanita, además solo necesito a una de ustedes —

La sombra negra, aquel maldito demonio con forma de zorro se sentó al lado del cuerpo de su hermana, esa sombra la observaba con unos ojos dorados completamente lujuriosos, pero no de placer si no de morbo el monstruo quería devorar a su hermana se veía claramente en su boca como una lengua se relamía los labios.

Naruto se bajó del caballo y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, e intento ser indiferente aquella situación.

—Ella está perdida, déjala y vámonos, sabes que no te dejare, si tengo que llevarte con las piernas rotas lo hare —

Entonces Hinata cayó en la desesperación absoluta, y solo decidió vender su propia dignidad.

—Y aun así, cada momento, cada segundo de mi vida lo dedicare a hacerte la vida imposible, mientras viva juro que seré tu mayor enemiga, hare que cada segundo que pasemos juntos te arrepentirás de haberme secuestrado, porque ambos sabemos que si llevas solo a una de nosotras te obligaran a tomarnos como esposa —

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Hinata con lágrimas, con dolor y tristeza, pero Naruto tenía una clara molestia, quería saltar y salvar a la chica pero si lo hacía seria débil, un Uzumaki jamás debe mostrar debilidad decía su madre, su madre esa mujer, ella lo amaba siempre lo supo pero a veces pensaba que era ella quien obligo a su padre a que se casaran y no al revés como decía todo el mundo.

Hinata no sabía más que hacer, si no de esperar y observar, pero el rubio parecía tan indiferente y el zorro Oni, estaba realmente lamiendo la mejilla de su hermana, en un acto desesperado intento apartarlo pero su mano y su cuerpo pasaron sobre este.

Esa cosa en verdad era un fantasma, algo del mundo de los dioses, o incluso de los muertos, porque ese chico rubio podía tener algo así a su lado.

Entonces recordó las historias de su padre sobre los Uzumaki, sobre cómo sus ancestros habían cazado a los adoradores de demonios de cabellos rojos y los intentaron extinguir en los diosas dorados del clan Hyuga cuando controlaban en su totalidad la isla Kyūshū.

Parece ser que aquellas historias no eran tan fantasiosas como pensaba, no sabía más que hacer, no sabía a qué recurrir.

—Ayúdame, sálvala e iremos contigo —

Naruto alzo una ceja ante aquellas palabras, su interés se incrementó notablemente, miro a su zorro el cual parecía ahora molesto, esa cosa tuvo que asesinar al jinete del caballo que ahora portaba para poder llamar a esa cosa, detestaba la hechicería, la odiaba pero su madre siempre lo obligaba aprenderla, era su hermano… siempre fue el quien era bueno para estas cosas.

Hinata se dio cuenta que parecía no llamar demasiado la atención del rubio, pero estaba desesperada, tenía a su hermana ahora en paños menores y no conseguía con encontrar la mordedura de la serpiente.

—No solo iremos contigo, yo te prometo que jamás intentare escapar, me quedare a tu lado y yo… bueno yo… —

Hinata con fuerza intento contenerse, pero no lo conseguía, así que intento olvidarse que era una princesa, que era una Hyuga los últimos días había entendido que eso no importaba nada fuera del palacio.

—Yo permaneceré callada cuando me lo pidas, seré todo lo que se espera de una esposa para un futuro Daimio, jamás iré contra tus deseos pero sobre todo podrás tomar mi cuerpo cuando tú lo desees y jamás me rehusare, solo te pido que salves a mi hermana, te lo suplico—

Naruto permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que camino hacia el cuerpo de la Hyuga menor, el zorro se molestó, y realmente pensaba en desaparecer, pero el chico rubio saco dentro de su cuello un collar con una piedra de jade incrustado en este y el zorro solo guardo silencio y comenzó a oler a la pequeña.

En un momento el zorro dio un gruñido y Naruto miro bien el cuerpo de la chica, lo volteo en un costado, y paso su mano limpia sobre la zona quitando toda la suciedad. Hanabi había sido mordida en un costado de su abdomen, Naruto acerco su boca a la herida y comenzó a succionar el veneno.

Y se alejó luego para escupir con fuerza y siguió dicho procedimiento unas cinco veces más para estar seguro. Se levantó y se acercó al caballo donde saco unas pequeñas vendas de lana y agua limpia de su termo madera de bambú.

Hinata observo mientras curaba a su hermana en silencio.

—No me interesa ese trato —

La chica se asustó ante aquellas palabras, pero la curiosidad de ellas hizo que permanecería callada.

—No me interesa una esclava, no me interesa un sirviente o alguien que haga las cosas porque este obligada hacerlas —

Naruto termino de limpiar la herida, y luego de intentar hacer un pequeño vendaje sobre esta. Mientras lo hacía comenzó a recordar las palabras de la Hyuga mayor, fueron de cierto modo las mismas que él dijo aquella vez. Solo pudo pensar en el dolor que originaba en su pecho, y recordar a su hermano.

Odiaba a todos aquellos que creían que tenían derecho sobre los demás solo por su fuerza, y aunque fuera contradictorio con lo que hacía ahora, se había prometido a si mismo que sería leal a su clan y su familia, cuando se convirtiera en Daimio el en verdad iba a liberar a ambas Hyugas, no le interesaba tener a dos mujeres a su lado si se sentían obligadas, así que no tenía algún motivo para hacer aquel acuerdo.

Su madre no iba a vivir toda la vida para tenerlo controlado, o eso era lo que quería creer Naruto.

Menma si estuvieras acá, harías lo mismo cierto. Pensó en total silencio el rubio.

—Ella estará mejor, vamos levántate, llevo una semana de retraso por culpa de ustedes dos —

Hinata seguía en silencio, en verdad no comprendía aquel sujeto, que demonios quería exactamente.

—Si no te interesaba aquel trato, ¿Por qué no me ayudaste en un principio? —

—Pude haberlas capturado la misma noche que escaparon, pude haberlas sacado del lago, hace unos minutos, pero no lo hice porque quería que supieran que era la vida real —

Naruto se acercó a Hinata y la levanto con fuerza, esta pensó que la iba a lastimar pero la puso sobre el caballo y a la Hyuga menor en su regazo.

Tomo las riendas de la bestia y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

—Hace mucho que abandonamos Osumi, según tengo entendido el general Neji capturo a la líder rebelde y comenzó una invasión completa a esta provincia, parece ser que su rescate paso a segunda prioridad —

Hinata estaba realmente aun desconcertada con aquel sujeto.

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos ahora?

Era la gran duda que tenía la Hyuga. Si estaban lejos de Osumi, significaba que estaba lejos de su amado hogar Omura.

—A la ciudad de Kumamoto —

Naruto respondió fríamente pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, si la chica era inteligente pronto sabrían donde se encontraban.

Hinata se quedó en silencio apretando con más fuerza a su hermana, si era cierto que estaban lejos de Osumi y de Omura, y conociendo la geografía de la zona más que todo por sus clases dadas desde pequeña, habían cruzado la frontera entre ambas provincias con la intención de ir a Satsuma, pero si caminaron demasiado al occidente eso significaba que estaban en…

—Estamos en Miyazaki —

Naruto se rio con demasiada fuerza, mientras que el Oni zorro los seguía a una distancia segura.

—Vamos, creo que conoces esta provincia con otro nombre tal vez por tu apellido —

Hinata miro hacia otro lado fingiendo estar ofendida, era cierto que ese rubio era demasiado descortés, pero a pesar de sus pocos modales por que no la obligaba a entregarse a él.

—Bueno ya que no tienes interés en hablar, si estamos en Miyazaki también conocida antiguamente como la provincia Hyuga, tu familia era originaria de este lugar pero luego de intensas rebeliones tuvieron que huir hacia la ciudad de Omura —

—Sabes demasiado de historia, tal vez no eres tan estúpido como pensé —

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos mientras comenzaban a subir una colina empinada.

—¿Quién controla esta provincia ahora? —

Naruto observo en silencio la pregunta, como intentando no volver a reírse ya fuera por lastima o sencillamente ignorancia de la chica, era increíble que ella no supiera casi nada de lo que pasaba afueras de las puertas de su palacio, no sabían de la rebelión en Osumi o de como los piratas tenían toda la isla sitiada.

—Si hablas de control político creo que es el clan Akimichi que controlan una ciudad cerca de la costa, es realmente rica si la comparamos con el resto de la provincia, aunque hay otro clan en las colinas llamado los Abúrame —

—¿Dos clanes en una provincia? —

—Yo diría que hay muchos más clanes en esta provincia, es realmente grande —

—¿Aun así porque la comporten? No sería más fácil que unos sometieran a los demás —

—¿Dime cuantas aldeas has visto esta semana? —

Hinata no entendía la pregunta, pero comenzó a pensar que era raro que todo el tiempo que estuvieran huyendo no hubieran visto a ninguna persona, a nadie o incluso animal que no estuviera enfermo o muerto.

—Bueno, a ninguna, pero eso que tiene que ver… —

Pero las palabras de Hinata fueron interrumpidas.

—La gente se muere de hambre al igual que los animales, las aldeas son incendiadas por bandidos, y el agua de muchos ríos es contaminada por órdenes de tu padre para matar a la población y tal vez algún día recuperar la provincia, crees que esas personas tienen tiempo para pelearse entre si —

—Mi padre jamás haría algo como ello, además si la provincia esta tan asquerosa por que no se van de ella —

—¡POR QUE ESTE LUGAR ES SU HOGAR! —

El silencio entre ambos se hizo más fuerte luego de aquel grito y Hinata solo pudo tomar con fuerza a su hermana en sus brazos.

—Hemos llegado —

Hinata alzo la vista y delante de ella, se divisaba una gran ciudad, con unas enormes murallas pero sobre todo un castillo que era sencillamente indescriptible.

—El castillo de Kumamoto—

Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de la pequeña Hanabi que comenzaba a despertarse aquel acto hizo que Hinata se sobresaltara y comenzara a abrazar con más fuerza a su hermana y comenzaba agradecer a todos los dioses por la salud de esta. Pero Hanabi ignoro por unos segundos a su hermana para volver hablar

—Todo este tiempo, nos guiabas hacia este sin que nos diéramos cuenta, la provincia Hyuga siempre fue demasiado grande así que no nos daríamos cuenta hacia donde nos dirigíamos hasta que fuera demasiado tarde —

Naruto sonrió, y algo dentro de su pecho se oprimió al poco tiempo con ver la manera como Hinata lloraba y le preguntaba a su hermana si estaba mejor. No importaba como lo viera los recuerdos regresaban a su mente.

—Tenemos que seguir aunque desde acá se ve el castillo aún estamos a unas horas de distancia. —

* * *

Shikamaru Nara miro a su padre con verdadero fastidio, ese hombre era no solo problemático si no un verdadero dolor de cabeza para el joven.

—¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir? —

—Lo comprendo, pero no puedo evitar pensar que esto es demasiado problemático, ir a la isla Kyūshū es demasiado peligroso, hay piratas wako por toda la zona —

—Lo se Shikamaru, pero los piratas tienen su precio y nuestros amigos los Akimichi lo han pagado para tu cruce en barco tranquilo y seguro. —

El joven Nara estaba realmente fastidiado, no era que no le gustara la idea de ir a visitar a su viejo amigo de la infancia Choji, el problema era el viaje.

—¿Cuándo partiré? —

—Lo más pronto posible —

* * *

Sakura intento cerrar los ojos con fuerza pero esto era realmente imposible, Sasuke la tenía con fuerza en su cabeza, fácilmente podría romperle el cuello, pero el joven Uchiha estaba realmente más interesado en abrirle los ojos violentamente.

Delante de ella, había cuatro niñas con vestidos blancos, pero con sus manos atadas y con una gran roca plana a sobre sus pechos que no eran aplastadas por los soldados que las sostenían.

Sakura se encontraba en los muelles, y sabia a la perfección lo que iba a ocurrir.

El crimen de esas pequeñas fue intentar en llevar información de su amiga desaparecía Ino a Sakura, pero fueron capturadas.

Sasuke dio la señal y Obito Uchiha también llamado de forma infantil Tobi tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. y ayudo a los soldados alzar el peso de las niñas mientras las lanzaba n directo al frio mar.

Las niñas gritaban y suplicaban pero el agua y el peso de las rocas atadas a sus cuerpos pronto las silenciaron.

Sakura estaba decidida en algo iba a matar a Sasuke Uchiha aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

* * *

Tenten abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba realmente herida, lastimada, pero sobre todo con su orgullo destruido, estaba en una habitación llena de lujos, de demasiadas botellas de sake, había un cuadro delante de ella, una mujer de cabellos castaños en este cuadro, y un niño sonriente en sus manos, al lado de un hombre con apariencia seria pero no alejado de entorno.

Tenten conocía perfectamente ese cuadro, desde que era una niña, desde que había sido tomada a la fuerza por la vestía que se convertiría ese niño.

Intento levantarse pero las cadenas la hicieron caer al suelo de inmediato, e igual el dolor en su hombro, no recordaba bien lo que paso pero era cierto que Neji Hyuga había usado algo contra ella.

Se preguntaba si eso fue magia o algún arma de los demonios extranjeros.

—Tengo que darte las gracias —

Susurro una voz a su espalda, era el mismo diablo en persona.

—No solo tuve la excusa perfecta para detener la búsqueda de mis primas, si no que ahora podre tomar todo Osumi a la fuerza, gracias a tu guerra contra los antiguos señores los Hyuga nos apoderamos de toda la zona sin problemas —

Tenten permanecía en silencio y cuando el chico se le acerco ella de inmediato le escupido al rostro a lo que este le respondió con un beso pero la chica no se dejaría así que mordí con fuerza su labio hasta que lo hizo sangrar y Neji consiguió separarse.

Pero en vez de algún insulto o palabra en su contra Tenten solo recibió una sonrisa descarada y luego una fuerte risa de su parte.

—Mi amada Tenten no sabes cómo te extrañaba —

Neji se levantó y comenzó a quitarse lentamente su yukata lo cual hizo que la joven entrara en pánico.

—No… ¡Neji por favor! No.,.. Neji… te lo suplico, no de nuevo, no por favor —

Tenten lo sabía, lo había sufrido desde que era una niña a manos de ese tipo.

* * *

Era de noche pero la gran ciudad de Kumamoto estaba realmente de fiesta con el regreso de su príncipe. Naruto entraba tranquilamente al castillo donde se le había informado que su madre lo aguardaba.

La orden fue de inmediato, desde que pisaron la ciudad hace unos cuantos minutos, luego de un día entero de caminata en silencio con las hermanas Hyuga desde que habían divisado la ciudad.

A su madre no le importaba ni siquiera que las pobres niñas fueran al menos limpiadas y ponerlas presentables para la gran matriarca. No, la orden era clara y fuerte ir de inmediato al salón principal y ahí se encontraban.

Las dos hermanas Hyuga estaban asustadas, Hanabi estaba demasiado débil, ambas estaban a punto de desmayarse.

El zorro Oni se había desvanecido una vez llegado a la ciudad, donde la magia de su madre era tan fuerte que el pequeño monstruo huyo.

—Mi pequeño, mi amado —

La voz de Kushina se escuchó en todo el lugar, pero habia lago raro el salón estaba totalmente solo, no habían guardias aunque no era como si su madre los necesitara.

Kushina llevaba un vestido hermoso, digna no de una princesa si no de una soberana y atrás de ella estaba esa enorme estatua del demonio zorro, llamado Kurama o Kyubi para algunos.

Naruto desde niño había pensado que esa cosa estaba con vida.

Kushina abrazo con fuerza a su hijo pero este de inmediato noto el aliento, su madre estaba algo ebria o tal vez demasiado al ver como se reia.

Se acercó a las dos princesas Hyuga y Kushina no dudo en llevar sus manos a la entre pierna de ambas, Naruto se sonrojo y estuvo a punto de apartar a su madre pero eso la pondría furiosa.

Ambas hermanas estaban indignadas pero sobre todo avergonzadas al ver quye Naruto no apartaba la vista de aquel acto, solo cuando este se dio cuenta de lo que hacía miro hacia otro lado.

—Perfecto, perfecto ambas son puras —

Repetía Kushina con alegría. Mientras se acercaba nuevamente a su hijo y lo besaba en la mejilla con fuerza.

—Te amo, te amo hijo mio, estoy orgulloso de ti —

—Lo se mama, no es necesario que… —

—SI lo es, —

La vos de Kushina fue fuerte y gruesa.

—Lo es, si lo hubiera dicho más seguido tu hermano Menma, el… —

Kushina aguanto la rabia y las lágrimas pero luego miro a las dos Hyuga con furia, molestia enojo ella quería venganza.

—Mama, por favor —

La voz de su hijo la hizo controlar, y volvió a sonreír

—Tienes razon, ven hijo mio tu hermana Naruko quiere verte, —

Aplaudio con fuerza Kushina mientras varios guardias pero todos ellos mujeres con el cabello rojo ingresaban al gran salón del castillo.

—Lleven a las dos chicas a sus nuevos aposentos, trátenlas con dignidad, respeto y denles ropas limpias, aliméntenlas no olviden que están enfrente de las dos futuras esposas de mi hijo, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze el futuro Shogun de Japon —

Naruto agradeció en silencio que su padre no estaba por que otra vez discutirían con su madre acerca de cuál apellido debería ir primero. Aun asi miro ambas chicas que estaban asustadas al ver como esas mujeres intentaban llevárselas.

Aunque Hinata no quisiera decirlo se sentía más segura con Naruto cerca, el chico había tenido muchas oportunidades de lastimarlas pero se había rehusado hacerlo, tal vez era una señal que podía confiar en él un poco, pero su hermana estaban en pánico se apretaba con ella con fuerza, era obvio que las iban a casar con ese tipo pero a la vez el no tenía intenciones sobre ella.

Ambas hermanas estaban confundidas y asustadas pero eran llevadas con algo de fuerza fuera del salón.

—¿pensé que ibas a matarlas? —

—Lo iba hacer en verdad, pero tu padre me convenció de no hacerlo —

—Tengo que agradecerle a mi padre por ello entonces —

Kushina observo a su hijo y decidió hablar con voz fuerte y clara.

—Naruto, ¿entiendes el gran deber que tienes con tu familia? ¿Por qué siguen ellas vírgenes? —

El rubio estaba asustado, e igualmente ofendido por la pregunta de su madre, acaso no podía entender su madre que el en verdad no le gustaba hacer las cosas de esa manera.

—Hijo mío, entiende que ellas no accederán estar contigo por su voluntad, entiende que necesitamos que esto sea consumido para que Hiashi no pueda reclamarlas de regreso —

—Tú quisieras que eso mismo se lo hicieran a mi hermana —

Kushina nunca antes había golpeado a su hijo con fuerza, al menos no de esa manera. Naruto estaba en el suelo sangrando en silencio por el fuerte golpe que le dio su madre.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar en eso nuevamente tu hermana es lo más valioso que tenemos, y no me importa como Naruto, pero si tengo que obligarte con magia lo hare, pero en una semana hare que te cases con ellas y luego de eso marcharemos sobre todo Kyūshū y el clan Uzumaki gobernara esta isla —

—Olvidaste el clan de papa —

Kushina sabía que su hijo solo intentaba enojarla aún más pero no se dejó caer en esa provocación, dioses ella amaba demasiado a Minato pero detestaba que fuera tan bondadoso y sus tres hijos hubieran heredado dicha bondad.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

En verdad lamento la demora en actualizar, pero he tenido muchas complicaciones.

Quiero decirles a todos ustedes muchas pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me gustaría agradecer a cada uno pero estoy en época de exámenes, y como verán no debería ni siquiera estar escribiendo este capitulo, peor las ideas llegaron a mi mente y wau, quería en verdad escribir esto.

Quiero decir que sobreviviente al compromiso sera actualizado esta proxima semana pero no se el dia, tengo el tiempo algo ocupado pero si abra lemon y en este fic también solo espero la mejor oportunidad.

Yo en verdad agradezco sus comentarios son los mejores.

Esto es un fic ya saben no canon, por eso decidi poner tanto a Menma y Naruko como hermanos de este, si no saben quienes son pues déjenme decirles que son malos fans T-T jajaja

Sobre que Naruto usara Magia, en verdad en el antiguo Japon y actualmente hay una gran mitología que no pude evitar no ponerla. Al igual que con el mosquete de Neji, esto no es algo que sucederá mucho.

El fic tiene una temática algo fuerte, no recomendable para personas sensibles.

Sobre la personalidad de Kushina lo cierto es que siempre la he visto como una mujer fuerte y que da mucho miedo. XD jaja

 **Glosario del fic**

Este es el glosario, la parte aburrida de la historia donde intento dar especificaciones sobre el contexto histórico.

Isla Kyūshū: la tercera más importante de Japón. Está en todo el sur del país

Se encuentra dividida en seis provincias. La provincia Satsuma que está en manos de los Namikaze, La provincia Hyuga o actualmente Miyazaki que estaba dividida en distintos clanes, la provincias Osumi y Omura que ahora están en control de los Hyuga, La provincia Hizen que está controlada por piratas y la última provincia que es la Bungo clan desconocido por ahora. Eso claro sin mencionar que hay muchas ciudades semi independientes como la ciudad de Kumamoto.

Piratas Wako: Eran bandidos, que azotaban todas las costas de Japón y parte de china e incluso de corea. En su mayoría eran japoneses, aunque eran más contrabandistas que otra cosa a veces conseguían gran poder para controlar ciertas zonas.

Oni: demonio japonés.

Serpiente Habu: una serpiente venenosa de Japón aunque si su mordida es atendida bien la herida de la persona puede salvarse, Su cuerpo es usado para fabricar Sake.


	6. Maldita realidad

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente.

Diálogos — bla, bla, bla —

Pensamientos "bla,bla, bla"

Antes que todo quiero expresar mi agradecimiento por todos los comentarios que ha recibido este fic.

 **MALDITA REALIDAD**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** escena no adecuada para todo el público. Si no deseas leer esta parte por favor saltársela.

Sakura quería morir. Ese sentimiento estaba clavado en lo más profundo de su corazón y era algo que quería hacer realidad, no deseaba ver a más humildes campesinos, sirvientas o todo aquel que intentara ayudarla morir de una manera horrible, y es que Uchiha Sasuke tenía cada día una nueva idea de cómo torturarla.

No recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar, no recordaba ni el rostro de su amiga Ino, solo escuchaba pequeños rumores de cómo esta había intentado huir otros decían que si lo había conseguido, pero eso no importaba su futuro, su presente estaba en esas cuatro paredes que eran su celda.

Una celda adornada con las más finas telas, y obras de arte de todo el Japón. Un claro ejemplo de como las conquistas de los Uchiha en todo el norte del archipiélago tenia cada vez más frutos.

Pronto los Senju y los Sarutobi serían derrotados, o todo lo parecía indicar, a Sakura no le importaba eso sabía que era de noche, sabía que pronto entraría otra vez ese bastardo ebrio a golpearla o torturarla hasta que consiguiera la forma de como quebrarla.

Pero estaba tan agotada de esperar, estaba tan cansada de hacerlo que poco a poco sentía que iba a quedarse dormida, solo deseaba salir de esa habitación adornada con figuras de oro, donde se sentía realmente mucho peor, ella en un lugar tan lujoso y el resto de su pueblo seguramente muriéndose de hambre y en la mugre.

Pero como saberlo no podía salir del palacio que una vez fue su hogar, era prisionera de las paredes que la vieron crecer, una vez intento salir el bastardo obligo a los guardias a llevarla a la herrería y tomo lentamente una barra de hierro consumida por el fuego y le quemo lentamente la plantas de los pies y Sakura grito con tanta fuerza y odio que se desmayó dos veces.

Sasuke le hecho agua en ambas para despertarla y en los pies de esta, era obvio que quería hacerlo toda la noche, y la torturo toda la noche pero cuando le preguntaba que le jurara lealtad, que aceptara su destino la Haruno lo maldecía y le juraba por todos los dioses que jamás lo iba aceptar.

Y nuevamente volvía la tortura para el otro día.

El ruido de la puerta estrellándose con fuerza contra la pared mientras era abierta por ese salvaje, notando como un furioso Sasuke ingresaba.

Sakura intento ponerse de pie pero fue en vano de inmediato cayó al suelo por las heridas de este no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo y las vendas para estos solo se la dieron una vez, una muestra más de la humillación a la que era cometida.

El Uchiha sonrió con arrogancia al ver este intento vano de la antigua princesa, pero algo había distinto en el esa noche y Sakura se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

Esa noche realmente Uchiha Sasuke estaba ebrio, y de la misma forma como abrió la puerta la cerro pero le puso seguro a esta. Entonces algo hizo clic en la cabeza de la peli rosa que comenzó arrastrarse con fuerza por la habitación intentando esconderse incluso bajo su cama.

Pero el la tomo con fuerza de sus tobillos lastimados por las cadenas que tenía anteriormente y un grito intento salir de la garganta de la joven, el peli negro la tomo en sus brazos y la alzo con fuerza obligándola a poner de pie y ella intentado no llorar por aquel fuerte dolor.

Lo primero que pensó Sakura fue escupirle al sujeto, luego morder cualquier cosa con lo que pudiera pero este se alejaba fácilmente sin dejarla de aprisionar con sus brazos hasta que decidió lanzar con fuerza contra la cama.

Sakura reboto y deseo estar muerta totalmente.

Sasuke se lanzó sobre esta con una tonta sonrisa a lo que Sakura le respondió escupiendo a su mejilla intentando en vano quitárselo de encima pero este solo se rio con más fuerza.

—Te dije que te quebraría —

Le susurro el Uchiha mientras Sakura intenta no llorar.

—Por favor no, te prometo que no volveré a intentar huir… —

Pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas por los labios posesivos de Uchiha que la besaba con fuerza, brusquedad y no dudaba en morder su labio, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que este comenzó a sangrar.

Sakura intenta en vano quitárselo, se retorcía en la cama hasta que su mano alcanzo una de las figuras de oro que estaban sobre el nochero cercano, cerró los ojos y se lamentó a si mismo con los dioses puesto que era sagrada y con fuerza le pego al Uchiha en el rostro y este fue lanzado al suelo.

La Haruno intento levantarse con fuerza y correr pero cuando consiguió alejarse de la cama y ponerse de pie el dolor en sus pies regreso junto con sus heridas pero eso no le importó intento correr pero algo la detuvo volteo a ver como Sasuke con la cara ensangrentada la mirada con odio, con un profundo odio sosteniéndola de los tobillos.

Sakura le grito con fuerza que la soltara y le dio una patada en el rostro, pero el daño fue peor para ella, el Uchiha con fuerza la jalo y la tumbo al suelo se acercó y la tomo con fuerza de sus muñecas.

La sangre de Sasuke de su rostro caía a gotas sobre la de Sakura que intentaba huir por todos los medios, el sonrió con arrogancia mientras le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro con su ya lastimaba cabeza.

Luego todo fue de mal en peor. Sasuke aprovechando la leve desorientación de la Haruno comenzó a romper con fuerza la rompa de seda de esta.

Los gritos de Sakura se escucharon por todo el lugar y los guardias se alejaban tanto como podían de aquella habitación incluso el mismo Obito Uchiha pensó en ingresar un par de veces para ponerle alto a lo que ocurría.

Sakura solo sabía que era una noche larga, ella quería en verdad morir.

—Papa, mama, Ino porque me han abandonado… —

 **Fin de la escena.**

* * *

Kushina desde uno de los balcones del castillo de Kumamoto, observaba en silencio como las dos hermanas Hyuga caminaban por los jardines del castillo tranquilamente vestidas con sus finos y elegantes kimonos, parecía ser que ambas habían dejado un poco la timidez luego de tres días encerradas en su habitación provisional.

Ellas serian algo difícil pero nada que no pudiera manejar, el problema y no pensaba en verdad que lo seria era su hijo, ese mocoso era demasiado pero demasiado testarudo sobre la boda. Tenía que heredar la debilidad de su padre.

Kushina de cierto modo amaba a Minato era especial cierto, fuerte sin lugar a duda alguna, pero demasiado blando a la hora de tomar decisiones, y una muestra de eso era ver como este seguía durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama.

Kushina sonrió de forma burlona de pensar como la noche anterior literalmente había secado a Minato para saciarse. Al menos era un gran amante pensó la peli roja. El matrimonio entre ambos había sido arreglado y aunque al principio pensó en huir luego de conocerlo no pudo, principalmente porque se dijo a si misma que si dejaba a ese tonto solo no iba a durar mucho tiempo como Daymio de su clan.

Camino por la relujada habitación y se puso una pequeña prenda de vestir sobre sus hombros, sin mucha importancia salio de la habitación no sin antes mirar a su esposo con una sonrisa en su rostro, era un tonto en verdad pero era su tonto.

Kushina caminaba en silencio hacia la habitación de su hijo, era tiempo de hablar con él. Pero en el camino se encontró con una pequeña niña rubia de ojos azules, que tenía dos coletas amarradas en su cabello, con una sonrisa grande y con una gran cantidad de rollos que corría con fuerza hacia su madre.

—Naruko —

Sonrió en voz baja Kushina al decir el nombre de su hija menor, esta cayó al suelo fácilmente y la sonrisa de su madre se volvió una pequeña risa.

La joven miro a su madre de mala manera e intento no enojarse, era algo torpe en verdad por eso se le tenía prohibido salir del castillo aunque a veces pensaba que los motivos eran otros.

—Oka-san —

La voz de la pequeña se hizo fuerte, aunque la pequeña tuviera ya trece años su comportamiento no distaba mucho de cuando tenía ocho, falta de sociabilización con otros niños le dijeron a Kushina pero ella no le importó, su hija estaría lejos de cualquier peligro.

Minato observo desde la entrada de su habitación el comportamiento de su esposa. La muerte de su hijo mayor Menma volvió a Kushina inestable con sus hijos, sobreprotegía a Naruko y a Naruto lo presionaba demasiado e intentaba controlarlo.

Minato regreso a la habitación intentando fingir que nada había visto, en verdad él amaba a sus hijos pero la ley indicaba que su crianza era de su madre una vez intento interponerse, Naruko tenía seis años y Kushina seguía dándole leche desde su pecho, Minato enloqueció ante ello un día y esta mujer, su amada esposa…. Bueno siempre supo que esa estatua de ese zorro tenía algo malo en ella.

Los Uzumaki eran demasiado posesivos, controladores y a veces algo radicales con lo que creían que era lo correcto, y agradecía en secreto que solo quedaran pocos de ellos de un linaje que ellos llamaban puros. Al menos sus hijos tenían su sangre.

Kushina ayudo a levantar a su hija la cual la miraba de forma triste, se preguntaba si era porque se había reído de su pequeña caída.

—Oka-san, Naruto-niichan dice que no abra boda, ¿ya no seré la encargada de organizarla? —

Kushina miro a su hija mientras esta le mostraba todos los rollos que traía sobre lo que ya había organizado en esos tres días para la boda de Naruto. La matriarca suspiro con fuerza comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de su hijo mientras su hija menor la seguía tropezando poco a poco.

Miro la puerta y de una fuerte patada la abrió, mientras Naruto al ver aquella manera de entrar intento escapar por la ventada aunque eso significara caer por cuatro pisos al jardín donde estaban las Hyuga.

Pero Kushina lo atrapo a tiempo mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos.

—Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo, —

Sonrió Kushina mientras su cabello se alzaba y formaba lo que aparecían ser cuatro colas.

—No pienso casarme con las dos, no es justo para ellas —

Hablo con voz dura y madura Naruto pero esta no duro por mucho por mucho tiempo.

Desde el jardín Hinata miraba con algo de horror la habitación donde se suponía que dormía Naruto, Hanabi solo ignoraba los gritos mientras intentaba atrapar a una de las bellas mariposas del jardín del castillo, si esa sería su prisión la pequeña se había resignado a disfrutar las pequeñas cosas, además pronto todo el mundo sabría que estarían en ese lugar tarde o temprano su padre vendría por ellas, o eso quería creer.

Luego de unos minutos vieron como a lo lejos se acercaba la hermana menor de su secuestrador y ambas hermanas miraban como esta traía una gran sonrisa en su rostro seguida de un sequito de mujeres de cabellos rojos aunque no de la misma tonalidad de que la madre de Naruto, de seguro eran descendientes de algunos Uzumakis.

—Las ayudaremos para prepararlas —

Dijo la hija menor de Kushina y Minato. Ambas hermanas se miraron confundidas por aquellas palabras.

—¿Prepararnos? —

Dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos hermanas mientras Hanabi apretaba con fuerza la mano de su hermana.

—Claro para la boda de ambas, se casaran en cuatro días con mi hermano ¡Felicidades! —

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

 **Perdonen la demora.** ´Pero ha sido un tiempo muy ocupado en mi universidad y ya regresan los exámenes como pasa el tiempo de ligero u.u

Estoy actualizando todos mis fics asi que no podre dejar comentarios de agradecimiento, pero en verdad MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS gracias por sus comentarios.

Si esperaban una escena mas descriptiva entre Sasuke y Sakura lo siento pero no pude hacerlo, creo que sencillamente es difícil escribir una escena de ese tipo.

Aun así si tendremos leves lemons entre muchos muchos personajes n.n

Si esperan una historia con final feliz esta no lo esperen, muchos me preguntan si tendremos el tipico SXS y yo les digo que no. Eso de que Sakura perdona a Sasuke a la hora no se vera aqui.

Quiero decir que en dos capítulos si las cosas van bien con el fic tendremos a la nueva generación adentro e igualmente seguire contando pequeñas historias que mas adelante se entrelazaran con la principal. No he olvidado ni a Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji y los demás que iran surgiendo.


	7. Antesala

Anuncio de responsabilidades: Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, creador del manga de Naruto, salvo aquellos personajes creados por mi autoría. Este fic es traído a ustedes por mi retorcida mente.

Diálogos ─ Bla, Bla, Bla ─

Pensamientos "Bla, bla"

Quiero darles agradecimientos a todas las personas que han leído este fic e igualmente recuerdo que esto es un fic de temática fuerte, basado en una época violenta. Si no estás de acuerdo con la temática puedes leer otros de mis fics que tienen contenidos más aptos.

Sé que llevo mucho tiempo inactivo pero la vida social a veces te consume todo el tiempo sobre todo cuando laboras y estudias.

* * *

Antesala

Shikamaru Nara sabía que su viaje sería demasiado problemático, que otra palabra usaría para describir lo, desde el momento en que se montó en ese barco sabía que su vida cambiaría para siempre, una poderosa armada de mercenarios provenientes de una antigua colonia Japonesa en Corea venía a prestar sus servicios al Clan Uzumaki la conquista de Kyūshū estaba cerca se sentía como un idiota cuando le dijo a su padre que este clan jamás podría conquistar toda la isla.

Ahora muchos dirían que esto que tendría que ver con su Clan, los Nara que Vivían en una prospera ciudad portuaria con su mismo nombre en la isla de Yamato la más grande e importante isla de Japón muchos en realidad dirían que esta era la verdadera Japón.

El padre de Shikamaru, el honorable Daimyo Shikaku Nara le había aconsejado que fuera a Kyūshū y presentara sus respetos a la boda próximamente a celebrarse, primero iría donde viejos amigos de su pueblo el clan en la provincia de Miyazaki.

Chōji Akimichi fue su viejo amigo de la infancia, el pequeño gordito había pasado un tiempo en su hogar siendo educado por su padre, una vieja amistad y alianza entre dos pueblos hermanos que compartían importantes lazos. Esperaba que su amigo estuviera bien, que se encontrara alegre como siempre aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas que estuviera en buen estado físico es que su forma de comer definitivamente le da al Nara la sensación de que los Akimichi en general tienen un estomago problemático.

—¡Piratas! —

Un fuerte grito se escuchó y Shikamaru regreso de sus pensamientos, había estado tan concentrado en estos que cuando se levantó de la cubierta donde estaba acostado observando el cielo entro en un serio pánico al ver la gran cantidad de barcos acercándose en su dirección.

Era más de una docena de barcos todos ellos con velas de un extraño color arena, de una larga magnitud podría decirlo, al menos con capacidad cada uno para unos dos cientos hombres, lo más llamativo era su bandera, él era un chico listo muchos incluso lo catalogaban a temprana edad como un verdadero genio, pero Shikamaru no se veía de esa manera, solo consideraba que era una persona perspicaz y un excelente analizador de la situación y sabía que a la distancia las insignias de esos barcos no eran piratas Wako.

Tenía una sensación de que era algo mucho peor, además los piratas habían sido sobornados para su viaje y aunque no creía mucho en el honor de un bandido si pensaba que mantendrían su palabra para futuros negocios con los Nara.

—Tch, es problemático —

La armada comenzó a despegar sus velas, y la dirección que tomaron fue directa hacia ellos, todos en el barco comenzaron a tomar posiciones defensivas, como si un pequeño puñado de arcos y flechas pudieran detener a una docena de barcos que a la distancia podría ver que llevaban Shinkichon y sabía que estaban perdidos. Barcos japoneses con tecnología coreana, quien fuera el capitán de esa armada debía ser una persona muy problemática. Entonces supuso que la flota mercenaria eran ellos y no se diferenciaban demasiado de los piratas Wako.

No era necesario derramar sangre y así lo decidió el joven Nara, les indico a todos en el barco que no era necesario luchar, no iban a pelear que interés tendría en ellos. ¿Una muerte honorable? No, su vida era importante para él pero no al extremo de arriesgar a otros por ella.

No era por ser un hombre arrogante pero cuando los barcos lanzaron sus ganchos y sus cuerdas, ajustaron su barco siendo rodeado y posicionado con dos barcos de las velas de arena a cada costado. Entonces noto la bandera de los barcos, era un reloj de Arena algo llamativo pensó.

Una tabla de gran tamaño fue puesto entre dos barcos y sin mucho interés suspiro, su padre había sobornado a los marineros equivocados, miro como un hombre con un extraño atuendo negro y unas marcas en su rostro, no eran cicatrices eran unas pinturas, que problemático se veía.

—Supongo que eres el capitán de esta armada —

Shikamaru lo miro desafiantemente si eso fuera posible, su rostro demostraba el poco interés que tenía en todo el asunto, internamente se lamentaba puesto que deseaba volver a ver a su viejo amigo, se preguntaba si este secuestro era por órdenes de los Uzumaki, pero eso no tendría sentido fueron ellos quienes lo invitaron a la boda aunque la invitación era para su padre.

—No, él es mi hermano Kankurō, yo soy quien dirige esta armada —

Shikamaru regreso su mirada aquella voz, nuevamente se había perdido en el inmenso cielo, observando las nubes como si fuera lo más importante que tenía en esos momentos y la vio.

Era una mujer alta más que él, indicaba que era una mujer mayor, su cabello era rubio recogido en cuatro coletas y tiene los ojos de color verde azulado. Eso sin mencionar su vestimenta una armadura demasiado peculiar, no era de un samurái claramente la cultura coreana y china tampoco tenía nada que ver, era una armadura demasiado liviana, parecía hecha totalmente de seda salvo algunas partes que tenía una hombrera y una pechera hechas de cuero, tenía una extraña bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello que daba la impresión que usaba para cubrir su rostro algo que ver en esta era extraño realmente parecía más una habitante del desierto que una marinera. Era sencillamente problemática

—Eres una mujer —

El joven Nara no sabía por qué dijo eso, tal vez estaba tan asustado en esos momentos o sencillamente tenía que distraer su atención de aquella bella mujer que dijo eso sin pensarlo y pronto se arrepintió, puesto que sintió un fuerte golpe en su abdomen donde perdió todo el aire en cuestión de segundos, se arrodillo por el dolor y sintió como alguien lo cogía con fuerza y lo obligaba a mirar hacia arriba, fue Kankurō quien lo había atacado, el hermano de esa mujer.

Basta ya Kankurō, no quiero que estropees a mi prometido —

Aquellas palabras lo hicieron abrir los ojos tanto como podía, pensó que era una broma pero definitivamente esa mujer no bromeaba.

—Eres Shikamaru Nara ¿Cierto? Yo soy Temari del clan Shukaku, tu padre Shikaku me prometió su mano —

La mujer se rio con fuerza mientras extendía su mano mientras Shikamaru seguía en un completo estado de Shock, su padre nuevamente se la había vuelto a jugar, y vaya manera consiguió sacarlo de su ciudad donde el podría hacer un fuerte reproche y negarse a esto pero lo había sacado y lo peor es que ellos no eran los mercenarios que provenían de corea, no eran algo peor. Mongoles que servían al primer dios de la destrucción Shukaku el demonio de la arena.

Shikamaru lo pensó y acepto su mano, haciendo que esta lo ayude a pararse, la sonrisa que tenía esa mujer era demasiado egocéntrica.

—Que problemático —

Dijo secamente haciendo que todos lo observaran y al final la mujer volvió a reírse. Temari estaba realmente fascinada se iba a divertir mucho con la pequeña niñita que tenía ahora por prometido.

* * *

—Mercenarios de antiguas colonias de corea, barbaros mongoles… —

—Hermanos mongoles que sirven a un gran dios como nosotros Naruto —

Naruto observo a su madre con un fuerte tic en su ojo izquierdo esto era una maldita broma, su madre estaba atrayendo a demasiada gente peligrosa para que les ayudara en la conquista al menos había conseguido aplazar la boda dos días más para que llegaran todos los invitados.

—Entiendo ttebayo! No creo que tengamos tanto oro para pagarles eso sin mencionar a nuestras tropas —

Kushina volvió a suspirar con exasperación, su hijo era demasiado testarudo y se seguía negando a aceptar la ayuda de esas personas, claro que Kushina no confiaba en estos invitados pero había organizado ya pactos matrimoniales la princesa de las tropas mongolas se casaría con el joven hijo de los Nara, sus más recientes aliados, y las tropas coreanas eran japoneses en su gran mayoría exiliados por el antiguo Shogun Hagoromo entre ellos el clan Shimura, su actual líder Danzō quien en el pasado había sido su maestro. Además todos ellos querían eran tierras, las cuales se les daría una vez ganada al guerra

—Naruto se lo que hago, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para ganar la guerra que está por venir —

Naruto observo a su madre con un fuerte recelo, sentía que ella estaba invitando a los lobos a su hogar, y que estaba preparando en bandeja de plata un festín con muchos inocentes. Pero decidió no jugar más con su fuerte y no seguir enfadando más a su madre, tenía otros asuntos más importantes.

Se levantó de su asiento, observando la sala de consejo de guerra, nunca estaría de acuerdo con hacer las cosas de esta manera, jamás lo estaría pero aunque le doliera aceptarlo aún no tenía el poder para cambiar como se regían las cosas en el mundo.

Su madre solo lo vio partir en silencio mientras regresaba su atención a los mapas y cientos de cartas que había escrito días atrás, las respuestas comenzaban a llegar y estaba asegurándose que las respuestas fueran acorde con lo que ella había solicitado.

Naruto caminaba por los fríos pasillos de castillo de su familia observo a una de las Hyuga leyendo un pequeño libro, era raro verlas separadas y se preguntaba por qué estaba fuera de su habitación.

—Hinata-chan —

La llamo suavemente que la jovencita alzo su mirada para observar a Naruto, ella parecía demasiado tranquila, como si nada malo estuviera pasando con su vida en esos momentos.

—Naruto-kun —

El rubio se sorprendió notablemente al ver cómo era llamado por la joven princesa Hyuga e intento no verse afectado por eso, era un ángel y él le estaba cortando las alas, todos los problemas que tuvieron para llegar hasta aquí y la manera como se trataron parecía estar sanando entre ellos.

—Ocurre algo Hinata, ¿Dónde está tu hermana? —

—Todo está bien, Hanabi está tomando una siesta, Naruko tiene un espíritu indomable al igual que mi hermana y bueno, ambas discutieron hasta no más poder, creo que tu hermana igualmente está durmiendo en la sala del tercer nivel del castillo cerca de las flores de jazmín que tu madre pone todos los días —

Se sorprendió notablemente, ella sabía todo eso con tan solo una semana en el castillo, muchas personas no notaban que su madre la temible sacerdotisa Kushina cambiaba las flores todos los días, su madre tenía esa vieja costumbre y nunca sabia realmente porque mucho menos porque lo hacía siempre en el mismo lugar, solo había un cuadro de una anciana de cabellos rojos, suponía que era su abuela, pero su madre nunca decía nada de sus padres. Por otra parte lo de Naruko lo hizo sonreír un poco su hermana le gustaba esa sala para dormir.

—Naruto-niichan —

Ambos voltearon a mirar a un joven de cabellos castaños que corría alegremente hacia el rubio, el cual se alegró de verlo, no pensaba que los Sarutobi lo enviaran a él como representante.

—Konohamaru —

Se rio con alegría mientras abrazaba al pequeño, revolvió sus cabellos alegremente y ambos comenzaron a hablar. Hinata estaba realmente perdida ante el recién llegado sobre todo la manera como Naruto sonreía no pensaba que el pudiera sonreír de una manera tan alegre, y verlo era como sentir que el sol iluminaba todo ese frio pasillo.

Sintió como la puerta de su habitación se abría dejando salir a una adormilada Hanabi de seguro el ruido de esos dos.

—Lo siento Hanabi, creo que te despertamos —

La menor de los Hyuga no dijo nada y volteo su mirada sin interés hasta que sintió una mirada penetrante observándola completamente, miro al niño que estaba enfrente de ellos.

—Que me vez idiota —

Konohamaru no dijo nada pero pensó que ella era la mujer más hermosa de todas.

Naruto se rio ante ellos y Hinata se preocupó un poco pensó que su hermana por fin estaba tomándose todo con más calma.

* * *

—Sakura no podrá resistir mucho más — Grito una encolerizada Ino enfrente de varios soldados, varios de ellos con una gran muestra de molestia por la presencia de la rubia.

Una gran cantidad de sobrevivientes a la batalla Hakodate se habían refugiado en las pequeñas aldeas dispersas en toda la isla de Hokkaidō. El hombre que las había reunido era alguien en quien Ino apenas podía confiar.

—Sai, creo que no lo entiendes Sasuke Uchiha desde que tomo la gobernación de nuestra tierra no ha hecho más que torturar a mi amiga, a la legítima gobernante de Hokkaidō —

—Lo se hermosa, pero los Uchiha aún tienen unos cinco mil hombres asegurando la ciudad —

—Perfecto nosotros hemos reunido a ocho mil soldados — Ino no le prestaba mucha atención a como Sai la llamaba, sobre que era hermosa y tan bella como una flor no tenía tiempo para escuchar a ese hombre, su tacto, su manera de actuar era tan frio como un cadáver.

—Los cuales más de la mitad hace una semana eran campesinos Ino, Sakura tendrá que soportar un poco más —

Ino cerró los ojos con fuerza y lanzo lo primero que vio directo a Sai, este solo esquivo el pisa papeles. La rubia abandono la sala demasiado molesta y furiosa no sin antes mirar a Sai — Para cuando vayamos en su ayuda puede ser ya demasiado tarde —

—Tal vez ya lo sea — Todos se quedaron en silencio ante las palabras de Sai, no por nada era llamado "El hombre más honesto de Japón" Eso no significaba que fuera una persona agradable y mucho menos apreciada.

* * *

Sasuke bebía, estaba realmente aburrido realmente a su lado estaba una mujer de cabello rosado ridículamente ante su opinión, la mujer no hablaba no decía nada, solo estaba a su lado en silencio aunque mostraba al principio un claro asco cuando este le hablaba y la tocaba ebrio últimamente no mostraba algún signo de vida.

La quebró, Sasuke lo había conseguido la princesa Haruno estaba realmente quebrada entonces por qué demonios se sentía como una mierda de persona.

El Uchiha se levantó de la cama y se vistió comenzando a salir de esa habitación realmente ofuscado y molesto consigo mismo, eso era lo que él quería, entonces por qué se sentía como culpable, la torturo una y otra vez alegrándolo por ver su dolor, pero cuando la violo algo cambio sencillamente recordó algo, pensó que lo había olvidado pero no fue así. Maldijo a los dioses, demonios y otra vez con más fuerza.

Paso por el pasillo y en un arrebato de rabia miro un espejo donde lanzo su botella de Sake con rabia no se vio en el espejo, vio a su padre, lo vio nuevamente violando a su madre una y otra vez, su madre la princesa Mikoto de una rama menos de los Uchiha siendo tomada por prisionera por su padre.

Y algo dentro de él se sintió como basura, el alcohol, la rabia. Maldita seas Sakura Haruno por que tuvo que sacar lo peor que el, solo tenía que arrodillarse y suplicarle, solo tenía que rendirse pero se negó hacerlo, porque Sakura tenía esa misma mirada.

Ella y su madre, y maldijo por eso ambas estaban muertas en vida.

* * *

Tenten no había perdido las esperanzas, a pesar de estar encadenada en el palacio Hyuga tenía la fe que saldría de ese lugar no iba a permitir que Neji la tuviera encerrada, claro que no lo iba a permitir.

Ella era una mujer libre no permitiría que nadie volviera a encerrar a su espíritu y mucho menos ese arrogante hombre.

Toco las cadenas que tenía en sus tobillos ya había intentado con todo para liberarse entonces sintió que alguien toco su hombro y entro en pánico nuevamente iba a ser descubierta pero miro alguien que no esperaba ver y las lágrimas no dudaron en salir.

—General Tenten — Hablo con gran alegría un hombre de cabellos negros y unas enormes cejotas disfrazado de sirviente.

—Lee — La joven mujer lloro de alegría al ver a uno de sus más cercanos colaboradores.

A la distancia en su habitación, observaba desde su ventana a la del frente con el gran patio que tenían de por medio con ese peculiar instrumento occidental llamado catalejo, con una sonrisa arrogante — Esperanzas — Tenia que preparar su ejército, evitar una boda pero pensó en llegar un día tarde a esta con el matrimonio consumado, le había informado las fechas equivocadamente a Hiashi — Bueno te las voy a quitar Tenten —

* * *

Bueno amigos, este es la actualización de Shogun. Ahora las cosas comienzan a ponerse en marcha.

Gracias en verdad por sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí. Poco a poco que retome el ritmo de escribir iré respondiendo sus comentarios.

No olviden dejarme sus opiniones, críticas o gustos del fic. Y traigan sus mejores trajes puesto que pronto iremos a una boda en el siguiente capitulo.

Glosario:

Shinkichon: era un lanzador múltiple de flechas creado en Corea usaba polvo para que estas salieran disparadas como un cohete.

Catalejo: monocular empleado para ver de cerca objetos lejanos. Comprende un objetivo óptico y otro ocular, generalmente colocados en un tubo corredizo. 


	8. Auxilio

Bueno, estoy muy feliz con mis historias, decidí darle una pequeña continuación a Shogun debido a que me estaba enfocando solo en arreglar los capítulos de Sobreviviendo al compromiso, pero me dije a mi mismo que debería dar un pequeño adelanto de lo que se vendrá mas adelante.

\- Bla, bla, bla- Diálogos

"Bla, Bla, Bla," Pensamientos.

Advertencia: Este capitulo tiene escenas de violencia de genero.

 **Auxilio**

* * *

El sonido inconfundible de los sables golpeando entre ellos, el grito de guerra de los hombres para alejar sus temores, la ciudad en llamas y una princesa de cabellos rosas observando horrorizada como la ciudad de sus ancestros caía en ruinas en la lucha desenfrenada entre las fuerzas defensoras y un ejército que no podría descifrar su procedencia.

Todo comenzó unas horas antes cuando lo tenía a su lado, el monstruo que la tomaba por la cintura besaba su cuello, bajaba sus manos por sus caderas y cuando deseaba derramaba licor sobre sus senos para el sumergirse sobre estos y beber, sin importar sus objeciones o palabras en contra.

Sasuke Uchiha el hombre que tanto había dicho que la odiaba se había literalmente obsesionado con ella, Sakura no podía quitárselo de encima cuando deseaba poseerla ella hacia todo lo humanamente para resistir, luchaba, combatió y lo mordió en innumerables números de veces.

Nada parecía saciarlo, porque no tomaba a otra mujer, a una esclava había algunas tan bellas y otras que definitivamente podrían satisfacerlo, pero no la tomaba de las muñecas cuando estaban a solas la lanzaba con brusquedad contra la cama. La obligaba a mirarla que sus ojos debían estar siempre fijos en él, su brusquedad, sus malditos deseos de morderla. Al principio Sakura pensaba que era una venganza de su parte, luego se dio cuenta que la marcaba como si fuera ganado. Como si fuera de su maldita propiedad.

Entonces cuando por fin piensa que el la dejaba tranquila la tomaba en la noche para que durmiera a su lado, solo para que calentara su cama. Que era ella para èl, la joven princesa de los Haruno no lo sabía, y realmente tenía mucho miedo saberlo.

Todas las mañanas se habían vuelto una rutina con Sasuke despertándose violentamente como si el mero hecho de tenerla a su lado la quemaba, estaba loco era lo que pensaba la obligaba a estar toda la noche contra su cuerpo y cuando abría los ojos la lanzaba al otro lado de la cama a veces tumbándola de esta.

Luego la obligaba a compartir su desayuno juntos, las sirvientas traerían algo de comer normalmente frutas que se veían apetitosas y algo de cereales, nunca demasiado tenía la idea en su cabeza que si comía demasiado ella saliera corriendo o las energías suficientes para escapar.

Todo esto le daba la sensación que la estaban a maestreando, cuando cometía algún error como normalmente era hablar sin autorización del maldito Uchiha este la golpeaba, luego besaba con delicadeza y tacto los lugares donde lo hacía.

Estaba obsesionado, Sakura tenía tanto miedo que todo esto se volviera algo tan habitual y costumbre que ella terminaría aceptándolo, tenía miedo que al igual que los esclavos se acostumbrara a un estilo de vida tan inhumano que aceptaría al final aquel modo de vida.

Todas las mañanas se levantaba y miraba por la ventana esperanzada que su pueblo, algún viejo amigo o simplemente un héroe de versos y poemas vendría a salvarla, a ella, a su pueblo y el pequeño castillo que se caía en pedazos de su familia.

El Uchiha era un pésimo gobernante.

Esta mañana cuando se levantaba nuevamente a la rutina y esperaba que el bastardo de ojos negros le diera un par de patadas para levantarla como si fuera tal cual ganado se escuchó las puertas de sus habitaciones compartidas siendo abierta con fuerza.

—¡Sasuke-sama, es urgente! —

El grito de uno de los soldados se escuchó por todo lado, el mencionado se levantó con furia tomando su Katana por dañar su tranquilidad, Sakura se cubrió el pecho con las sabanas y cobijas intentando que su cuerpo marcado con tales salvajismo no fuera visto.

El Uchiha iba a gritar, iba a matar al mensajero hasta que entro el chico raro, Tobi era su nombre o era Obito, no conseguía recordarlo, el tipo tenia cambios de personalidad tan bruscos que confundía demasiado a Sakura, le daba mucho miedo el estar a solas con ese tipo, al menos Sasuke era tan celoso con ella que nunca le quitaba un ojo de encima.

—¡Estan atacando la ciudad! —

El grito se escuchó, las palabras sobraron el hombre salió corriendo con sus hombres y Sakura por fin estaba sola.

Si sola, confundida y temerosa. Pero vio un destello, algo en los estandartes de los atacantes, tenía que verlo desde un mejor lugar, una mejor vista de algo que podría cambiar su destino.

Abandono la habitación y corrió hacia las habitaciones de más arriba del castillo, conocía los pasillos perfectamente solía jugar acá, solía reír y sonreír en este lugar, el hogar de su padre y su madre que se habían convertido en su prisión.

—Ino, maldita, gracias muchas gracias —

En la altura, desde la ventana con sus pies sobre el marco y observando entre lágrimas aquellos estandartes, era el símbolo de clan Yamanaka, era el símbolo de los Haruno, eran los clanes del norte, de las montañas y las cosas de Hokkaidō, los más humildes y sobrevivientes de la conquista de los Uchiha, era el pueblo que venía a liberar la ciudad de Hakodate y a su princesa.

* * *

—Donde tu… — No podía hacerlo, tenía la boca tan seca a pesar de todo el líquido que había tomado, Hanabi intentaba no huir, quería salir corriendo pero no tenía hacia donde partir.

Había un gran salón en la base del castillo Kumamoto, desde dignatarios de toda la ciudad y de las afueras de esta, embajadores del imperio de Quing, y barbaros de las estepas, personas con raras vestimentas y todas reunidas por la avaricia de una mujer.

La boda se estaba realizando, no hubo nada que la impidiera y nadie que parecía que todo esto estaba mal, tenía un vestido de novia que le quedaba un poco grande era claro que la rapidez con la que esto se realizaba, también que su hermana Hinata se rindió.

No, era algo peor Hinata estaba cumpliendo su palabra de quedarse al lado de Naruto si le salvaba la vida a ella, y se la salvo, su hermana mayor gran mujer, todo lo que siempre había soñado con ser, estaba cumpliendo su palabra, eso demostraba que era una mujer honorable incluso en su desgracia o era sencillamente débil.

No, Hanabi negó con su cabeza, ella no era débil, eran Hyugas o al menos aun lo serian por unos minutos más.

Hinata fue la primera en hablar, dijo sus palabras, le prometió fidelidad y amor eterno a su secuestrador. Todos asintieron en silencio, todos tenían sonrisas ambiciosas, la unión de tres clanes.

Kushina era la que más impaciente estaba cuando le tomo el turno a Hanabi podría jugar que la mujer que era la sacerdotisa que estaba guiando y oficializando la unión iba a golpearlo con el bastón que portaba.

Si eso no le asustaba estaba claramente el hombre que estaba adelante sentado con los líderes de la ciudad y los clanes Kyūshū, todos menos el suyo y los piratas que tenían una parte de la isla. Aunque estuvieran estos no le darían tanto miedo como ese hombre, aquel de extrañas vendas que se sentaba al lado de Minato el líder de los Namikaze, ese tipo daba una sensación de desearlo el mundo. Era un sentimiento de con solo verlo Hanabia sabría que no la dejaría nunca escapar de sus garras. Danzo era su nombre el maestro de Kushina, eso tal vez explicaría mucho.

Un pequeño gruñido la hizo regresar a la realidad, alzo su vista mirando a su hermana algo nerviosa, estaba hermosa un Kimono blanco que cubría con perfección su cuerpo y formaba con definición cada parte de este, además de ello su rostro estaba tan impecable, como si las lágrimas hubieran desaparecido.

La persona que gruño fue la sacerdotisa, sus ojos la miraban esperando que continuara, se preguntaba si se negaba a continuar en verdad la matarían. Tal vez no, incluso podría decir que Naruto lo impediría pero el solo era el hijo de los líderes de los clanes, era obvio que no tenía poder real.

—Donde tu estés, yo estaré, donde tú seas el señor, yo seré la señora — O la segunda, realmente no comprendía como hermana menor que lugar tomaría si compartían el mismo esposo.

Oh dioses antiguos que alguien detenga esto.

La ceremonia continua, nada lo detuvo, el clan Hyuga no vino, su padre las había abandonado.

Sintió los labios sobre los suyos, Naruto la tomo con delicadeza, sella el compromiso fue rápido, fue trágico, no sintió ni la más mínima emoción más allá del desespero.

Todo el mundo celebra, todos están felices, su hermana se hace al lado del hombre que ahora es su marido, sonríe y hace todo lo posible para que se fije en ella, está claro, demasiado claro que intenta hacer Hinata.

Pero dudaba que eso le funcionara mucho, Hanabi lo sabía. Tal vez un mes o incluso dos, pero al final ese matrimonio seria consumado, de una manera u otra se lo decían esos ojos, ese cabello rojo como la sangre que sonreía con falsa inocencia.

Kushina la sacerdotisa del demonio de las nueve colas.

Un hombre se acercó a Danzo este solo lo miro por unos segundos.

—¿Está hecho? —

—Si Danzo-sama —

Bien, era lo único que necesitaba saber. Tomo un poco de Sake y fingió amabilidad con Minato el cual no hizo pregunta alguna de aquellas palabras. No era necesario ambos lo sabían y solo uno de ellos estaba arrepentido, el más viejo no podía de la felicidad de que todo salió de acuerdo al plan.

Hiashi estaba muerto. Todos los hombres tienen un precio y Neji Hyuga no era la exención.

* * *

Próximamente diré que hizo exactamente Neji, que paso con Shikamaru y Temari y su llegada a la fiesta, la boda y todo lo demas con mas detalles.

Por favor no olviden sus comentarios.


	9. Liberación

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos — Bla, Bla, Bla —

Pensamientos " _Bla, Bla, Bla_ "

©Ares-sama

 **Importante:** Este fic contiene una gran cantidad de violencia, lenguaje fuerte y obsceno, discriminación de vario tipo etc…

Siempre doy advertencias de este fic y aun así las críticas por su contenido nunca faltan.

 **Summary:** En el antiguo Japón las familias y los Clanes pelean entre ellos por el poder en una guerra que lleva 80 años que parece no tener fin. Dos princesas de distintas familias deberán luchar por proteger a su pueblo y evitar caer en los brazos del amor de sus enemigos. Dos jóvenes guerreros que luchan por cambiar el destino de su nación. NXH, SXS. Harem.

* * *

Liberación

Sakura observo desde la cima del castillo de la ciudad de Hakodate como los estandartes del Clan Yamanaka se ondeaban con orgullo, la ciudad amurallaba comenzaba a ceder poco a poco, solo podía observar con impaciencia las oportunidades de su liberación, no sabía cómo ocurría todo aquello pero no podía darse por vencida, no se rindió y ahora los dioses estaban bendiciéndola con un poco de ayuda.

No, no, era poca era todo un ejército que venía en su nombre, por el antiguo clan gobernante de la isla del norte Hokkaidō. Un ejército, si era uno y ahora la gran pregunta mientras veía la batalla transcurrir, era como Ino lo había conseguido.

¿Por qué habían tan pocos soldados Uchiha defendiendo? Había pasado tanto tiempo encerrada que ya no sabía lo que realmente sucedía.

 _ **flashback**_

Varios días antes.

Ino no podía evitar reír ante lo que era informado por los pobladores, también había colabora con la información proveniente de la isla de Honshū. Si la situación presentada era cierta, entonces los Sarutobi y los Senju habían obligado a los Uchiha a retroceder en su avance para la conquista de región de Tōhoku, esto era algo demasiado bueno, significaba que tendrían que enviar refuerzos, la ciudad estaría desprotegida y ante todo podrían ir a rescatar a su amiga.

Era una noticia tan maravillosa, pero…

—No sabemos cuándo partirán —

Ino miro a Sai con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba las palabras de este hombre, deberían partir marchar de inmediato pero no la escuchaban a ella, los pocos oficiales del ejército de los Haruno e incluso de su clan y vasallos escuchaban más a Sai, malditos imbéciles, todos eran hombres por lo tanto no entendían las preocupaciones de Ino, ellos no comprendían el gran daño que le podrían estar haciendo a su amiga, claro que no, de seguro algunos de ellos también habían lastimado a otras jóvenes doncellas de igual manera.

— ¡hermosa! —

Esas palabras hicieron suspirar a Ino, voltear su mirada para ver a Sai, el hombre era un huérfano de guerra, que había provenido de una tierra más al norte de las islas Kuriles, una tierra donde solo había nieve, hielo y hambre, pero por alguna razón este había descendido y conquistado parte de las islas al principio hacia unos años nadie le había importado ello, pero el padre de Sakura, Lord Haruno vio con peligro estos invasores pero no los combatió, invito a los nuevos señores de las Islas Kuriles a reunirse con él, hablaron y hace tan solo dos años y medio Sai doblo la rodilla jurando fidelidad al Clan Haruno e incorporó a su gente, hombres altos de pieles realmente pálidas, que aun usaban la pieles de animales sobre sus armadura, e incluso a pesar de vestirse en ciertos aspectos como samuráis también usaban extrañas lanzas que terminaban en forma de hachas.

Cuando los Uchiha invadieron Hokkaidō, Sai fue el primero en responder el mensaje de ayuda de la capital, pero fue el último en llegar, en realidad gran parte de la resistencia de la ocupación estaba constituido por él y sus hombres. Cuatro mil soldados de las islas Kuriles y cuatro mil del clan Yamanaka, sus aliados el problema era que la mitad de esos cuatro mil eran campesinos, pescadores, comerciantes y artesanos, una gran fuerza. Eso hacía a Sai quien realmente tomara las decisiones.

—Dime Sai —

Respondió Ino bruscamente ignorando nuevamente los alacos con respeto a su apariencia aquel hacia aquel hombre.

—Infiltraremos un grupo a la ciudad, cuando confirmemos que parte de los Uchiha hayan partido a reforzar sus tropas contra los Senju, daremos la señal y tú comandaras el ataque —

Ino abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y miro a Sai con intriga, que tramaba aquel hombre, esa sonrisa tramposa en su rostro, no le era de fiar, en realidad era tan leal como para arriesgar tanto, el podría regresar a sus islas volcánicas, nadie lo molestaría en ellas, eran volcánicas, con algunas minas y poco lugar realmente adecuado para cultivar.

Presentía que había un pero en todo ello, un detalle del que no estaba siendo informada.

—¿Pero? ¿Esperas algo a cambio? —

Se mordió la lengua cuando dijo esas palabras presentía escuchar algo que no le iba agradar.

—Si ganamos, cásate conmigo hermosa —

Todo el salón de reunión quedo en silencio, los generales Yamanaka estaban conteniéndose de saltar sobre aquel hombre que había hecho semejante propuesta, aunque el fuera un señor, este ni siquiera era un Daimyo o poseía un título real o noble, solo era el gobernante de unas islas al borde del mundo de Japón.

—Lo hare —

Todos estaban en shock ahora incluso los demás comandantes que habían sido indiferentes en todo el asunto, veían una sonrisa claramente forzada en la joven líder, la rubia estaba llena de ira por dentro pero solo pensaba en salvar a su amiga "está haciendo tiempo, juega conmigo, no importa, cuando Sakura este a salvo ya pensare que hacer, lo único que importa era salvar a su amiga."

* * *

La ciudad de Hakodate estaba mal defendida, las murallas que habían sido derribadas ya hacía varias lunas apenas había sido reforzadas, era obvio que un inexperto había hecho todo esto, o alguien había estado saboteando aquel trabajo, fue el pensamiento de Sai mientras observaba la poca cantidad de trabajadores y personas realizando los trabajos para reparar la ciudad, lo segunda igualmente llamativo era la facilidad con la que ingreso, solo había un guardia en la entrada principal el cual estaba tan atareado verificando las grandes carrozas con su ingreso que poca importancia le prestaba a los transeúntes.

Sai caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad, realmente la gente lo ignoraba tal vez puesto que iba vestido como un mendigo hasta el punto que iba completamente descalzo, se dirigió a los puertos para asegurarse de la cantidad de barcos, era extraño podría contar barcos suficientes para evacuar toda la ciudad pero nuevamente la poca cantidad de soldados cuidando o custodiando.

Algo no estaba bien y Sai se dedicó a caminar por toda la ciudad, permaneció haciendo dicha laborar por tres días y fingió ser el mendigo que todos creían por ello se hizo cerca de la plaza principal, solo podía seguir observando la poca cantidad de soldados, e igualmente comenzó a notar que más allá de los individuos que realizaban labores de reparación o algunos hombres jóvenes, no se veían demasiados aldeanos.

Tres días y las noches eran demasiado solitarias, nadie hablaba, todos caminaban con temores, apenas se hablaban entre ellos y las pocas palaras que se decían eran solo las necesarias.

Fue ya en la cuarta noche que noto lo que sucedía, vio a un hombre con extrañas ronchas en su cuerpo, su cara y ante todo sus manos, estaba lleno de ellas, totalmente negras y generaban un terrible olor, lo siguiente era que la sangre, estaba por todos lados y no cesaba.

La maldita ciudad estaba colapsando por la peste.

Entonces escucho el paso de los soldados era la primera que veía tantos, se ocultó y se preparó para seguirlos en silencio.

Fue una pequeña caminata de algunos minutos, hasta que llego a una de las esquinas de la ciudad, donde se generaba una pequeña plaza pero rodeado de casas en ruinas y convertidas en cenizas por el fuego.

Ello hacia más difícil para seguir a los soldados pero prosiguió asumiendo el riesgo notable.

Entonces vio con horror, fosas tan grandes como un cementerio, donde varios cadáveres eran arrojados, luego sepultados con arena. "Son idiotas, son unos imbéciles, los cadáveres deberían ser quemados"

Ahora comprendía, gran parte de las tropas de la ciudad estaban siendo usadas para ocultar la peste o controlarla, cuántos soldados habían fallecido por tal labor tan mal manejada.

Desde el muro donde observaba podría ver como varios de los soldados ya con manchas en sus manos y tosiendo con fuerza, pero lo que más le importo fue su conversación.

—¡Desearía tanto estar en el castillo! —

—Eso ya quisieras, Lord Sasuke nos ha ordenado controlar esta pestilencia —

—Ese crio es un maldito, debería estar aquí con nosotros ayudándonos a controlar su maldito error, fue el quien ordeno envenenar la comida para evitar que la ciudad se levantara en su contra —

—¡Cállate! No seas impertinente —

—Tsk, solo digo lo que piensa la mayoría, al menos me hubiera gustado partir en uno de los barcos hacia la guerra contra los Senju —

—Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte, solo fue un puñado de soldados que fueron enviados, Sasuke no quiere que el Daimyo Madara, se entere que parte de nuestras fuerzas están enfermas o… —

El joven soldado se quedó callado al ver como arrojaban a uno de los suyos a la fosa con el resto de cadáveres.

Sai solo quedo oculto en aquel muro semi destruido, escuchando todo y procesando toda la información recibida, aquello era una clara señal divina y él no era exactamente un ser creyente.

Y una sonrisa enorme apareció en su rostro. Salió lo más silencioso posible y aun vez que se hubiera alejado lo suficiente comenzó a correr rápidamente hasta que choco con fuerza con alguien.

—Por favor, no mates a Tobi, soy un buen niño —

Sai abrió sus ojos incrédulos, a ver a un extraño tipo usando una máscara, parecía una especie de Oni.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —

Se disculpó Sai, mientras fingía estar demasiado débil y agotado para levantarse, el hombre de la máscara solo rascaba su cabeza diciendo que era bueno que no quisieran lastimarlo.

—Vaya, ya no se ven muchos vagabundos en la ciudad —

—Lo sé, llegue hace poco en busca de comida, dime no tendrás algo que comer por casualidad —

El joven infiltrado extendió la mano esperando recibir algo, intento no mirar aquel hombre al rostro aunque era difícil teniendo en cuenta su extraña mascara, este solo lo miro en silencio por unos minutos.

—Ah, es una lástima pero Tobi no tiene nada que darte, aunque soy un buen chico, no podre ayudarte —

Sai fingió tristeza mientras se levantaba, y procedía su camino, vio con detalle que había chocado con un Uchiha, vestimenta lujosa portaba solo parte de su armadura, claramente debía ser alguien importante aunque no conseguía comprender esa extraña personalidad.

—¡Oye, espera, espera! —

Sai se detuvo, sudo fríamente mientras llevaba su mano entre sus ropas listo para desenfundar su cuchillo.

—Toma —

Y luego Tobi se marchó.

Sai se quedó mirando la moneda entregada y alzo su vista para notar que ya nadie se encontraba en la calle.

* * *

El marinero se encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo, descansando de un largo día de dormir, visitar los pocos burdeles funcionales de la ciudad y el mal vino que bebía en estos.

Todo iba bien hasta que un fuerte golpe lo sacudió y luego la sensación de húmeda y agua helada lo obligaba abrir sus ojos, estaba demasiado fría iba a matar al imbécil… O pensaba hacerlo, vio entonces al lunático de Tobi mirándolo entre su máscara, tenía una extraña sensación de su presencia, Tobi cambiaba de personalidades, como de máscaras, como de deseos de matar o divertirse con alguien.

—¿Qué deseas Comandante? —

El joven marinero Uchiha inclino levemente su cabeza en señal de respeto, ante todo estaba nervioso.

—Ve y busca una tripulación, despierta a tantos como puedas —

— ¿Señor? —

El hombre miro a su comandante y este solo se rio bajo su máscara, le ordeno que cumpliera las órdenes dadas y no siguiera preguntando.

—Ya regreso, ten preparada la nave, debo ir a despertar pronto a Lord Sasuke, nuestro joven señor no puede perderse la fiesta que se hará en su honor —

El joven marinero no dijo nada, estaba confundido pero solo se dedicó ir a las demás naves para preparar una tripulación lista para partir.

* * *

Sai limpio la sangre de su hoja, mientras caminaba por las murallas de la ciudad del lado norte donde las defensas fueran más débiles, con una antorcha en su mano que la comenzó a mover hacia los lados y mandar la señal.

Ino observo a la distancia en el frio búsqueda, donde la nieve llegaba casi hasta las rodillas de los caballos, vio, sonrió y no dudo en gritar de júbilo, estuvo a punto de dar la orden de atacar sin esperar a que Sai diera la indicación, sus comandantes la detuvieron, pero ahora, era la señal, era el momento.

"Sakura"

Fue su pensamiento, mientras tomo la Katana de su padre y la alzo para voltear a ver a su ejército medio congelado y con hambre.

—¡Al ataque! —

Grito con tanto jubilo y sus hombres no dudaron en acompañarla, tal vez estaban muriendo del frio y del hambre los últimos días, tal vez llego el invierno y no se habían aprovisionado lo suficientemente bien para un asedio debido a la urgencia de ir a salvar a su amiga, estaban mal pero cuando escucharon esas palabras corriendo como bestias hacia la ciudad.

 _Fin del **flashback**_

—¡Sasuke-sama, es urgente! —

El grito de uno de los soldados se escuchó por todo lado, el mencionado se levantó con furia tomando su Katana por dañar su tranquilidad, Sakura se cubrió el pecho con las sabanas y cobijas intentando que su cuerpo marcado con tales salvajismo no fuera visto.

El Uchiha iba a gritar, iba a matar al mensajero hasta que entro el chico raro, Tobi era su nombre o era Obito, no conseguía recordarlo, el tipo tenia cambios de personalidad tan bruscos que confundía demasiado a Sakura, le daba mucho miedo el estar a solas con ese tipo, al menos Sasuke era tan celoso con ella que nunca le quitaba un ojo de encima.

—¡Están atacando la ciudad! —

El grito se escuchó, las palabras sobraron el hombre salió corriendo con sus hombres y Sakura por fin estaba sola.

Si sola, confundida y temerosa. Pero vio un destello, algo en los estandartes de los atacantes, tenía que verlo desde un mejor lugar, una mejor vista de algo que podría cambiar su destino.

Abandono la habitación y corrió hacia las habitaciones de más arriba del castillo, conocía los pasillos perfectamente solía jugar acá, solía reír y sonreír en este lugar, el hogar de su padre y su madre que se habían convertido en su prisión.

—Ino maldita, gracias muchas gracias —

En la altura, desde la ventana con sus pies sobre el marco y observando entre lágrimas aquellos estandartes, era el símbolo de clan Yamanaka, era el símbolo de los Haruno, eran los clanes del norte, de las montañas y las cosas de Hokkaidō, los más humildes y sobrevivientes de la conquista de los Uchiha, era el pueblo que venía a liberar la ciudad de Hakodate y a su princesa.

Pero entonces sintió una mano tomarla y volteo para ver esos ojos vacios y posesivos nuevamente sobre ella.

* * *

Tobi caminaba por la embarcación mientras veía como las defensas de la ciudad eran derrumbadas, con total indiferencia se dedicó a ver como algunos soldados intentaba organizar barcos para huir del ataque, fue sorpresivo no estaban preparados, solo fue cuestión de poco tiempo que los soldados comenzaron a rendirse o se refugiaban en casas abandonadas, aunque el Castillo estaba en perfecto estado, sabía que no tenían los hombres para defenderlo, si no estaban enfermos, estaban muertos o a medio camino hacia las tierras Uchiha para unirse a Madara contra los Senju, su primo Sasuke estaba en un gran problema y verlo desde la lejanía era lo más divertido.

Sasuke estaba en la orilla maldiciéndolo, mientras traía apretada con fuerza a la joven princesa Haruno con este.

Tobi alzo su mano en señal de despedida mientras el barco se alejaba, más y más.

Sasuke volteo y sintió el filo de una espada apuntando hacia su cuello.

—Suelta a mi amiga, suelta a mi Daimyo —

La mujer rubia lo observo con rencor mientras era rodeado por una gran cantidad de tropas y soldados, entonces Sakura se liberó de su agarre y lo golpeo con fuerza en su rostro.

* * *

Notas de autor.

Después de varios meses que no actualizaba este fic, por fin la inspiración, los deseos y sobre todo el tiempo, he podido actualizar Shogun, uno de mis fics favoritos pero que por diversas razones tengo problemas en actualizar.

Que puedo decir de este capitulo, lo prometido es deuda, en el anterior les dije que les iba a explicar como llego Ino ayudar a Sakura.

Espero que les guste en verdad. No olviden dejar sus comentarios y criticas constructivas.

Los invito a leer mis nuevas historias y antiguas que estoy actualizando.

Quiero aclarar que no tengo nada contra Sakura, es solo que intento basarme en una época muy horrible.

Glosario:

región de Tōhoku: Provincia de norte de la isla de Honshū que limita con la isla Hokkaidō (Los clanes Senju, Sarutobi y Uchiha pelean su control)

isla de Honshū: isla principal del archipiélago japonés

isla Hokkaidō: La isla mas grande del norte de Japon

 **i** slas Kuriles: Pequeñas islas cerca de Hokkaido, la gran mayoría de ellas son volcánicas y pueden llegar a extenderse hasta rusia.


	10. Princesa Hanabi

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos — Bla, Bla, Bla —

Pensamientos " _Bla, Bla, Bla_ "

©Ares-sama

 **Importante:** Este fic contiene una gran cantidad de violencia, lenguaje fuerte y obsceno, discriminación de vario tipo etc…

Siempre doy advertencias de este fic y aun así las críticas por su contenido nunca faltan.

 **Summary:** En el antiguo Japón las familias y los Clanes pelean entre ellos por el poder en una guerra que lleva 80 años que parece no tener fin. Dos princesas de distintas familias deberán luchar por proteger a su pueblo y evitar caer en los brazos del amor de sus enemigos. Dos jóvenes guerreros que luchan por cambiar el destino de su nación. NXH, SXS OSCURO. Harem.

 **Nota:** Tuve que editar y re-subir el capitulo 10 debido a fuertes errores que cometi en la cronologia. Gracias a la persona que me hizo caer en cuenta en ello. Son muchas historias y a veces uno comete errores.

La princesa Hanabi

—¡Neji! Como te atreves a traicionarme —

Hiashi alzo su katana con furia mientras miraba con odio a la persona que alguna vez había llamado su sobrino, que había cuidado como si fuera su hijo luego de la "accidental" muerte de su hermano, ese mocoso ahora estaba parado enfrente de él, desafiándolo.

Fue unas horas antes cuando un gran grupo de sus mejores hombres comenzaron a marcharse, comenzó a sentir que algo andaba mal pero Neji su mano derecha le aseguraba que todo era con el fin de preparar el ejército para ir a rescatar a las princesas, sus hijas que estaban atrapas en la ciudad de Kumamoto, entonces se dio cuenta que su mayor temor era cierto y era esa bruja, esa hechicera del gran Zorro Kyubi quien estaba detrás de todo.

Kushina yo os maldigo pensaba.

—Dejaste morir a mi padre —

Hiashi miro con incredibilidad a su sobrino, no ahora era su enemigo, no compartía ningún tipo de unión con este mocoso que se atrevía a enfrentarlo.

Las espadas chocaron con fuerza en mitad del patio mientras el líder del clan Hyuga seguía recordando lo sucedido horas atrás.

Un fuerte golpe lo había sacado de sus pensamiento, un guardia había llegado apurado diciéndole que el ejército no había partido de los puertos de la ciudad Ōmura para intentar llegar a tiempo para salvar a sus niñas, en vez de ello había dado media vuelta y se dirigían hacia el castillo de su señor.

—¡Neji! Nunca te lo voy a perdonar —

Fue entonces cuando vio lo estandartes de su casa caer al suelo pisoteados por sus propios hombres y levantar las banderas de los Uzumaki y Namikaze en su lugar se dio cuenta que había sido derrotado. Traicionado de la peor manera posible por su propia sangre.

—La sangre de mi padre exige justicia —

Neji hizo un rápido movimiento de media luna, consiguiendo esquivar el último intento de Hiashi por atravesarlo con su espada, solo le basto agacharse un poco y con todas sus fuerzas clavar una fuerte puñalada en el abdomen de su tío.

Hiashi miro sin poder creerlo, pensó en su amada Hana. En su hermano, amo tanto a _Hizashi_ que su muerte siempre le había dolido, hermano este era el precio por haberte traicionado, morir de esta manera tan patética.

Recordó con temores esa noche cuando vio a su hermano besando con pasión a su esposa, algo que nunca pudo perdonar ni perdonarse a sí mismo por lo que había sucedido después.

Sentía con fuerza como Neji seguía incrustando con más fuerza la espada, sentía como todos sus órganos eran cortados de una manera dolorosa, quería hablarle a su sobrino pero solo consiguió escupir una gran cantidad de sangre y vio como algunas gotas caían sobre el rostro de este.

A lo lejos miro como la esclava que su sobrino había traído hacia algunas noches intentaba acercarse acompañada de un hombre con gran parte de su cuerpo vendado, observo en silencio y apretó sus dientes con furia, ese hombre era Danzo. Debió haberlo supuesto.

Pero su mirada regreso a la esclava, sus ojos, esa pequeña boca y ese pequeño cuerpo. Había lágrimas en sus ojos y en sus muñecas las marcas que había sido lastimada. Pero ante todo era el gran parecido que tenía esa niña con la madre difunta de Neji.

—Neji eres un tonto —

Fue lo único que consiguió decir Hiashi en esos momentos, su sobrino termino de enterrar la Katana hasta la medula, pero mientras el antiguo líder caía en sus rodillas y recordaba su vida. Neji saco una daga y termino el trabajo cortando la garganta a su tío.

—¡PAPAAAAA NOOOOOO! —

Fue un grito descarrador, nuevamente había soñado con la muerte de su padre. Desde que su progenitor había muerto ya nueve meses atrás, cuando su cabeza fue puesta en una bandeja de plata traída por su ex primo Neji, y jurado lealtad a su nuevo señorio.

Su hermana Hinata fue la primera en reaccionar escupiendo el suelo donde estaba arrodillado su primo aunque rápidamente fue controlada por Naruto quien la tomo suavemente de las muñecas, claramente el rubio también protesto.

Su marido y secuestrador era un hombre realmente raro. Con unos pensamientos poco agradables la mayoría del tiempo tenía hacia este, era el culpable de muchas desgracias pero cuando lo veía actuar notaba que tenía un gran corazón lástima que tenía tanta presión sobre este y esa mujer, esa hechicera que decía ser su madre. Como una persona tan bondadosa podría ser hijo de una mujer tan arrogante.

Eso sin mencionar a Naruko, quien realmente era una niña tan dulce y sobreprotegida era su único defecto pues se notaba que no conocía mucho fuera de las paredes de este castillo.

Entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a secarse y el fuerte dolor en su estómago sintió con mucha fuerza, algo no estaba bien. Demasiado doloroso, no quería seguir sintiendo algo de esa manera.

—Ayu.. ayu… ay —

Gran dios ayúdame pensó, estaba demasiado adolorida, entonces sentía como todo daba vueltas y ese olor tan desagradable, intento encender una de las velas de su habitación pero esta cayó al suelo debido a la debilidad entre sus brazos.

El castillo de Kumamoto, era tal vez la edificación más grande de toda la isla Kyushu, se había dado cuenta de ello luego de las primeras semanas intentando recorrerlo, era un lugar realmente hermoso si no estuviera encerrada contra su voluntad, su hermana bueno esta se había acostumbrado un poco más, ella y Naruto tenían al menos una especie de trato cordial.

O talvez su hermana mantenía aun la promesa que le había hecho cuando habían salvado su vida de la mordedura de la serpiente. Nunca le había preguntado a Naruto como fue capaz de llamar a ese pequeño zorro, escucho leyendas sobre la magia de los Uzumaki pero pensó que eran mitos.

Maldición el dolor había vuelto y los intentos de pedir ayuda con este, el castillo era grande a veces cuando buscaba una sirvienta o algo podría tardar hasta media hora debido a que ella se encontraba en una de las plantas más aisladas por su comportamiento a veces rebelde e irrespetuoso hacia la señora Kushina.

Entonces con un intento desesperado volvió a intentar pedir ayuda.

—¡Que alguien! Por favor que alguien me AYUDEEE —

La puerta se partió y un angustiado muchacho de su misma edad entro. Era ese torpe como le solía decirle al discípulo de su esposo.

—Kono… —

No pudo terminar ya que llevo sus manos al lugar de su dolor, era su entrepierna pero sentía una fuerte presión en su estomago. No, otra vez no, no queria realmente sentir aquel sentimiento tan abrumador dentro de ella.

Konohamaru la miro sonrojado Hanabi tenía solo un pequeño velo cubriéndola. Estaba anonado con la belleza de la princesa Hyuga pero los gritos de dolor y sus lágrimas lo regresaron a la realidad, se acercó con la antorcha que portaba en su mano y miro con horror y disgusto era sangre, demasiada.

Puso la antorcha a un lado y tomo a Hanabi en pose matrimonial, asegurándola en sus brazos.

—Buscaremos ayuda te lo prometo —

Salió corriendo rápidamente y sin dudarlo comenzó a gritar por todo el palacio sobre la necesidad de un médico.

* * *

Kushina miro la manta llena de sangre intento no decir mucho sobre lo que pensaba, su marido estaba cerca y no sentía la necesidad de pelear contra este, odiaba cuando Minato tomaba posiciones tan moralistas con respeto a las niñas.

—Es la segunda vez, tal vez debimos haber esperado más tiempo, desde el primer aborto no paso el tiempo necesario según los sacerdotes —

El corazón de ese hombre nunca iba a cambiar. Ademas esos sacerdotes eran sus sirvientes no tenia por que escucharlos.

—Tonterías, es una niña joven debería estar su cuerpo preparado para estas cosas ademas no es nuestra culpa que su hermana mayor aun no haya conseguido producir un heredero —

—Kushina te pido que dejes atrás tus resentimientos hacia Hana —

Minato la miro con dureza y los pocos presentes, Naruto, Hinata, una acostada Hanabi y Konohamaru quien apretaba su mano en señal de apoyo intentaron encontrar el significado a esas palabras. Aunque Hinata sentía las palabras de Kushina como un doble puñalada todo ello era su culpa en su opinión.

Naruto fue el primero en hablar dando un paso hacia adelante.

—Me niego hacer pasar por esto otra vez a Hanabi, es el segundo bebe que pierde —

Las miradas de todos los presentes se enfocaron en el rubio y luego en la competencia que tenía con su madre, midiendo la fuerza de voluntad entre ambos.

—Naruto, mi amado Naruto, Kyūshū aún no ha sido pacificado en su totalidad, aún tenemos a esos molestos piratas Wako dando resistencia a nuestra armada y la de los Nara, Osumi y Miyazaki aun encontramos oposición, necesitas un heredero con urgencia —

Naruto gruño en silencio, Kyushu había sido reformado en cuatro provincias ahora, Osumi y Omura en el norte, Miyazaki en el sur, Kumamoto en el sureste. Esto era demasiado problemático como diría un viejo conocido.

—Un heredero lo acepto, pero Hanabi es tan solo una niña que ha sufrido demasiado en poco tiempo —

Kushina ahora quien intentaba contener su rabia con su hijo, era tan bondadoso como su padre, si tan solo Menma estuviera vivo. Él era su mayor orgullo.

—Está bien, que la mocosa descanse por un tiempo —

Luego de eso Kushina se retiró en silencio siendo seguida a una distancia prudente por su esposo, pero algo la hizo detener a unos centímetros de la salida.

—En ambas oportunidades si no más recuerdo Konohamaru ha sido tu quien ha encontrado a Hanabi, tanto en los jardines y ahora en su habitación —

Todo el mundo se tensó y por instinto Konohamaru soltó la mano de Hanabi e intento controlar sus nervios.

—Yo le di la orden de protegerla —

Naruto hablo adelantándose a cualquier otra pregunta, aunque eso sí dándole una fuerte mirada a Konohamaru luego hablarían era obvio que el rubio también quería escuchar las explicaciones, el Sarutobi era su discípulo entregado como buena voluntad por los Sarutobi que gobernaban importantes tierras en la isla principal de Japón

Kushina miro y luego se retiró quitándo le por ahora la importancia al asunto.

—Gracias —

fue un susurro que vino de parte de Hanabi pero estaba con alta fiebre, y busco nuevamente la mano de konohamaru y la apretó con fuerza, Naruto se tenso un poco hasta que sintio a Hinata abrazarlo por la espalda, no dijeron nada. Solo se quedaron en silencio.

—No es nada importante —

Susurro la Hyuga mayor intentando controlar a su esposo. Asintió en silencio y luego se retiro, no sin antes mirar a esos dos, como debería sentirse era obvio que algo estaba pasando ya fuera a conciencia o inconscientemente entre ambos jóvenes.

* * *

 **nota del autor**

Cometí tres errores de redacción pero realmente influían bastante en lo que sucedía en este capitulo, el próximo explicare con Hinata lo que ocurrió durante los ultimos 9 meses en la trama Uzumaki, ya mas adelante regresaremos al norte con una recién liberada Sakura y un Sasuke preso a su merced. Pero escribire un entre tiempo para narrar sucesos de Shikamaru y Temari mas adelante.

 **Notas del autor (22/10/2017).**

Lo se, demasiado corto se que muchos esperaban algo mejor. Yo en realidad quise hacerlo mas largo pero he estado ocupado con muchas cosas y quiero ir actualizando todos mis fics.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios no saben lo feliz que me hace, los invito a que lean todas mis demas historias. Shogun es un fic que en verdad aprecio y le tengo demasiado cariño, espero poder avanzar en forma en los siguientes dos meses, mis deseos es llegar a un punto en la trama donde pueda hacer un salto temporal hacia las nuevas generaciones.

Proximamente nuevos personajes seran introduccidos y tambien nuevos lugares, Temari y Shikamaru nos daran una buena historia proximamente, espero que les gusto y nuestra pequeña Sakura pronto mostrara sus garras contra quien la lastimo.


End file.
